The Lab Family
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: d/l f/s m/p h/j they all have boys except the messer's. the boys r the ligit protective older cousin's. some people learn that who a person is, is more important than their looks. R&R PEACE LOVE and DANTANA! mind in future some mature words and scenes...
1. Chapter 1

THE LAB FAMILY

Danny and Lindsay were married for some time and then they had their first baby they named her Kayla Elizabeth Messer. She had Danny's blonde hair and Caribbean blue eyes. Everything else on her is all Lindsay. She was loved by many people and she was very protected by being the baby of the lab family and the only girl on top of it all. The first born of the lab family was from Don Flack and Stella Bonasera now known as Stella Bonasera-Flack. They had a set of twin boys. The first one was Donald Flack Junior "DJ" and the second one was Kevin "Kevi" Donald Flack. The next three were from Mac Taylor and Peyton Taylor. The first one of their triplets were Mac James Taylor Junior "MJ", the second was Ethan Michael Taylor. And the baby of the Taylor family was Peter Louis Taylor. Sheldon Hawkes and Jessica Angell were lucky and they only got a single baby. They named their son James Adam Hawkes. Then last but not least, Danny and Lindsay Messer gave birth to Kayla. DJ, Kevin are 6, MJ, Ethan, Peter are 5, and James is 4 had the biggest job that they could've been given at their age. They had to protect their baby cousin Kayla.

_10 YEARS LATER!_

_DJ AND KEVIN ARE 16_

_MJ, ETHAN AND PETER ARE 15_

_JAMES IS 14._

_The 6 boys are in high school while Kayla is starting Middle School. And is turning 11 a couple days after school starts._

"Mommy! Mommy! I have to tell you something!" Kayla screamed as she ran into her house on her first day of school.

"What is it honey?" Lindsay asked.

"This really, really I mean really cute boy asked me to go to the movies with him on Friday. Like on a date. Can I go, please? Pretty please I really wanna go." She was starting to beg.

"It's okay with me honey. But I don't think that your daddy is ready for you to date yet but everyone is in the kitchen. Go ask him."

"OKAY!" she ran off into the kitchen and Lindsay was right behind her.

Everyone was sitting around the table sitting around and talking. The guys were down at one end while all of the girls were sitting down at the other end. Kayla came in and gave her dad a quick kiss on his cheek. Then ran over to her aunts to tell them the news.

"Auntie Stella, Auntie Peyton, Auntie Jessie, guess what?" she asked as she sat down on Stella's lap.

"What is it Kay-Kay? Why can't your father, uncles and cousin's know about the news too?" Danny asked.

Since the guys didn't know what her question was the took a sip of their beer and soda.

"Well this really cute boy asked me to go to the movies with him on Friday night." When Kayla said that, all of the boys spit out their drink and ended up getting all of the girls wet.

"Who is this guy Kay?" MJ asked.

"His name is James Sinclair. Isn't his father your boss Uncle Mac?" Kayla asked.

"Sweetie, he's all of ours. Mine, your mommy's and daddy's, Uncle Don, Auntie Stella, Auntie Peyton, Auntie Jessie, and Uncle Sheldon's boss." Mac said.

"So, daddy can I go please? I really wanna go. All of the girls in my grade would die to be asked out by him." Kayla begged again.

"No. I don't think it's a really good idea." Danny said.

"Dad that's not fair. I really wanna go." She almost started to cry.

"Kay, I said no."

"Ohmigod! Daddy I really wanna go. Ugh I can't stand it when you act more like a CSI and less like a dad!" she stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room.

"Babe, she really wants to go. Why can't she go?" Lindsay sat down next to him.

"Because I said so. I don't think that she should be going out with someone who is only 10 and his father being our boss."

"Dan, she's gonna date sooner or later and sooner just came first whether it was our boss' son or not. Come on lets go talk to her." Her last sentence was pointed to the wives.

They walked upstairs and went into her room and round her lying on her bed crying.

Lindsay opened the door and the girls started to come on in. "Uh-o. I think Stella might need to take her shopping to get a smile back on her face." Lindsay said.

"No! Anything but that please. I'm not ready for her kind of shopping yet Mom. I just mastered Auntie Jessie's shopping, I'm not gonna be ready for her yet." Kayla shot up from her bed.

They started laughing at that

"I knew that we should've tried that first." Lindsay said and they sat on her bed. Two on each side of her.

"I just don't understand why daddy won't let me go. James is really nice to me. He said that he's been waiting to ask me out every since we were in the fourth grade he just wanted us to be old enough and not at like at the age of like 8 or however old we were in the fourth grade."

"Baby your dad is just worried about you that's all. He just wants to make sure that your safe 24/7. We see what happens all the time at work when we go to crime scenes or in the morgue like Auntie Peyton. He's only doing that because he wants to protect you." Lindsay was rubbing her hair trying to calm her down.

"But mommy, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know how to be in public. I know what to do if someone is trying to hurt me or not. I have good sense in people. James is really nice and I trust him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. If he would try anything then I know self defense, I can protect myself. And if not I have my other cousin's to always beat him up if he ends up not being what I thought he was before." She sat up leaning against Stella.

"Sweetie you can do that I know you can do that. I trust you and I know that you have good judgment. But your dad is the one that you should've told that to downstairs instead of storming off up here and having us come in and threaten you by going shopping with your Aunt over here." She did a little giggle.

"You know every time you use that line I get offended by that." Stella said. Everyone started laughing.

"Can I go tell Daddy what I told you guys now?" she asked sitting up.

"I think you already told him. Turn around." Jessica told her pointing towards the door where Danny and all the guys were.

"Kay-Kay you can…"

_A/N- I wasn't really planning on leaving it like that but I'm at my cousin's house and they want me to get off the comp so I'll add more tomorrow or when I get home. Hope you wanna read more._


	2. You Got Us!

THE LAB FAMILY

CHAPTER 2- You Got Us!

_A/N-ok so I've been home from my cousin's house for a while but I just needed some time to think about what to add next so now I give you Chapter 2 of The Lab Family. This is just not gonna be about Danny and Lindsay and Kayla. It's gonna be about all of them so I just wanted to clear that up too._

"_Kay-Kay you can…"_

"Kay-Kay you can go with James to the movies on Friday." Danny said and Kayla ran off the bed and jumped to her dad to give him a hug.

"OMG thank you daddy! Thank you! Thank you!" she said jumping up and down, but then stopped when she realized that there was gonna be a catch.

"Wait, there's more to it, isn't there?" she said.

"Well now that you mention it. When you're at the movies and this is going without you having a say in it. Your cousin's are gonna be there to in the same theater as you and many rows back. You got it?" he said very firmly.

"Kay if there is anything that you don't like about your date you come up to us and we'll leave. We promise you that we won't disturb you, say anything to you or do anything that will embarrass you or anything else. You being the baby of the family and the only girl too it's our job to protect you and that is what were gonna do. We've been doin' it since you were born. Our parents told us that if we didn't then something was gonna happen but we didn't know what was gonna happen until it happened." DJ said.

"Thank you DJ, thank you Kevi, thank you MJ, thank you Ethan, thank you Peter and thank you James. Especially thank you Daddy. But there is one more thing that I need to ask before this whole thing goes any further." She turned around looking towards her mom and her aunts.

"Auntie Stella, will you take me shopping after school tomorrow if you don't have to work?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"With a face like that I can't say no!" Stella answered with a smile.

"Just don't make never wanna go shopping again. Just a few stores and that's it or I'm making Uncle Don take away your credit cards." Everyone started to laugh. She smiled and then started to run. Stella started to chase her out of the room and down the stairs until they all heard a crash.

_CRASH!!_

Danny and Lindsay were first down the stairs to see what had happened. They ran into their family room to see that Stella was on top of Kayla tickling her until they both turned pink.

"You promise not to make Uncle Don take away my credit cards?" Stella asked.

Kayla was laughing way to hard at this point.

"Yes_ laugh_ I _laugh_ wont _laugh_ have_ your _credit _laugh_ cards_ laugh_ taken_ laugh_ away!_ Laugh _please_ laugh_ stop_ laugh!_" Stella got up and went to go and get some water and Kayla ran upstairs to her room to start her homework.

The boys sat down in the family to turn on the Yankee's game only for it to be turned off again.

"Hey! Why did you turn it off? A-Rod was up!" James said to Danny.

Danny, Mac, Don, Sheldon, Lindsay, Stella, Peyton, and Jessica were standing in front of them in front of the TV. "Uh-o! All of the parents are in on this one…what ever it is, I didn't do it?" Kevi said.

"How come when ever all 8 of us are in on a talk to the kids they automatically assume that they are in trouble and why is it always Kevin that thinks that he didn't do something?" Danny said.

"Ok what is it? Uncle D you have that same look on your face that Aunt Lindsay has on hers." DJ said.

"You 6 are lucky you know. You have the 8 best people in New York as your family and one of the best jobs that kids would probably kill to have and trust us. Some people kill to have jobs." Danny started and the adults laughed and the kids just sat there still wondering why their parents weren't letting them watch the game that was on.

"On Friday, when Kayla is at the movies you will all sit scattered through the theater. 2 of you sit in front of her. 2 behind and 1 on each side. Here is sitting where. DJ and MJ you two are sitting behind them. Kevin and Ethan on the side of them and that leaves Peter and James in front. Anything that happens during the movie you text either me or Aunt Lindsay ASAP! You got it?" Danny said.

"You got it. Any kissing going on we break it up." Ethan said.

"ETHAN MICHAEL! Your baby cousin is 10 years old! We are serious! Anything going on you text one of us. And then if there is kissing which there shouldn't be, you drag Kayla out of there you got it!?" Mac said.

"Jeez dad I was only joking. Kayla won't do anything like that knowing that we are there with her in the room. Seriously come on." Ethan said.

Danny turned the game back as the adults were leaving.

Later that night after everyone left to go home and the Messer family was eating dinner.

"So sweetie, excited for Friday?" Lindsay started the conversation.

"Yes! I'm like so excited and I can't wait! But there's one thing that I'm worried about the most." She answered.

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

"Tomorrow after school when I go with Aunt Stella. I don't think that I'll be even able to make it to Friday." Everyone started to laugh. Lindsay looked over to Danny. And they knew each other so well that they invented a language between the two of them where they look into their eyes and can tell what the person is saying. Danny got up and went over to the fridge and got a bag off the top of it. He placed the bag in front of Kayla. He took the box out of the bag and placed the neatly wrapped box in front of her. Then he sat back down.

"What is this?" Kayla asked.

"Well we figured that we'd wait till your birthday next week but we thought that you would like this for Friday." Danny said. She was just sitting there meeting her father's eyes to her mother's to the box and repeating the cycle again. "Well are you going to open it or just wait till it un-wraps itself?" he laughed while Lindsay looked at him.

Kayla went for the box and started to rip at the paper. She froze and almost fell out of her chair. "OMG! Is this what I think it is?" she said getting up out of her seat.

"You mean your first hand bag then no it's not. That would be given to you by one of your Aunts." Lindsay said.

"Mom you can try the sarcasim all you want but it's only good when ever kids use it. But this is my own cell phone! The pink cherry blossom T-Mobile razor. Ahh I love it! OMG I love you guys." She ran over and hugged her parents.

"How in the world does she know that it's the cherry blossom kind? I didn't even know that until it came in." Danny said.

"Because she's a girl and you're not. This is what all girls know." His wife said. "Kay, you have to listen to what we have to say now. First screw up in school you get it taken away for a week. One fail on a project you get it taken away for two weeks. A failed test three weeks. A failed quarter it gets taken away for one month. You understand, right? And your father wasn't smart and didn't wanna listen to me when I said that we should've gotten unlimited texting because you would run the bill up for sure but he didn't and the first time you run it up it comes out of your allowance. You understand that too, right?" Lindsay finished Kayla nodded and ran up stairs.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Upstairs. I have to tell my friends about this."

Danny and Lindsay turned back to each other to finish eating.

Later that night while they were lying in bed and Kayla was asleep in her room they were silent just simply lying down in each other's arms. That was until Danny broke the silence.

"Babe, I have a question." He asked

She was almost asleep but then looked up at her husband. "What is it?"

"What does 'OMG' mean?" he said that with a very confused face on too.

"Ohmigod!"

"No, I'm serious. What does it mean?" clearly not getting what she said.

"Ohmigod!"

"Linds, just tell me." Still not getting it.

"Dan, OMG means 'Ohmigod'. I' already told you like two times already. Go to sleep now. I love you" And with that last comment she had she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place. Trying make me sound stupid or what." Realizing that she wasn't answering he simply said 'I love you' kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

_A/N-ok 1,584 words and 2 hours later I think that it's time for me to go to sleep now. Or at least stop typing because my wrist is starting to bother me. Ok so next chapter will be the next day at school and the shopping trip. Hope you like it. Please review. Reviews keep me writing more. The less of them I see the longer it takes for me to update my chapters. And remember one thing…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	3. 2nd Day of School is Worst Then the 1st!

THE LAB FAMILY

Chapter 3- School Can Be Tough on the 2nd day

_A/N-ok so now it's the nxt day and Kayla is in school but she gets a little help going to school by her cousins. They are eager to meet this boy that got their little cousin so excited! But as they drop her off, more than one family member gets into a fight, but one of them not as bad. Hope you like it!_

"KALYLA ELIZABETH MESSER! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Lindsay yelled.

"Chillax, Mom. I'm coming. I had to get something. I'm just gonna grab and apple and start walking." She kissed her mom and then left. Danny had the morning shift so he was gone way before Kayla woke up.

Time to get the Flack twins up!

"DONALD AND KEVIN FLACK, IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE WITHIN 5 SECONDS I WILL BE FORCED TO POUR WATER ALL OF YOU TWO TO GET YOU UP!" Stella shouted. _Those boys are worst getting up then their father! _She thought to herself. Her boys decided to wake up and start strolling down the stairs in their ginni tee's and boxer shorts.

"Well, well. Look, who decided to wake up from their coma!" she said.

"Mom is it necessary to get us up this early?" DJ said.

"Well when you gotta walk your little cousin to school, then yes it is. Now go get changed she's coming in like _the door bell rang _now! So go." And with that they went up stairs to get changed as Stella went to the door to let Kayla in. "Morning sweetie!" and she gave the little girl a hug.

"Morning, are they almost ready. O, look at my new phone that I got! Mommy and Daddy gave it to me last night at dinner. Isn't it pretty?" Kayla answered and asked holding the new phone for her Aunt to see.

"Oh, my it is. Go in the kitchen and help yourself to something to drink the boys will be down in a minute."

"Ok." And she ran into the kitchen to get some water. The boys came down and came into the kitchen.

"Ok, Shorty lets go." Kevin said as he came into the room seconds after DJ.

"Kevi, I'm not short I'm just small for my age. Mommy said so." She gave a little pout.

"Kay, we all went through the same torment. We were all called 'Shorty' by the adults, they just don't do it to you and we do it out of love." She gave him a hug.

"Ok, Mom were going!" DJ shouted.

"Don't lose her! You don't want Uncle Danny on your ass do you?" she laughed and without the boys answering they left and met MJ, Ethan, Peter, and James outside ready to walk their little cousin to school.

"Guys, come on I wanna get there now!" she started to run ahead.

"Kayla don't run in the streets!" Ethan said.

"Fine, but hurry! I need to tell someone something."

"And who would that be?"

"Ethan, that aint any of your business! Please just take me to school!"

"Fine. Just don't run!"

They dropped her off at school and made their way to the high school across the street.

"It is so embarrassing dropping off our little cousin when she's only 10 and lives right down the street from the school. We all had to go alone once before, she can do it too." DJ said.

"You know that the only reason why we do it is because one of our parents would already be at work and we promised then when she was born that we would protect her. So until she gets into the high school we won't have to anymore." Kevin said walking out of the group and up to his girlfriend.

"Hey baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kevi, where were you this morning?" Kelly said.

"You know that I had to take Kayla to school again. That is what me my brother and my other cousin's have to do until she gets into the high school. If we don't my Uncle will kill us. Well, not really kill us but we'll get into a lot of trouble."

"But does that little brat need all 6 of you? Cant she just take James or one of the others? Why does it have to be you?"

"She may be little but she is no brat. She's the only girl of the 7 kids. We have to protect her. That's why she needs all of us."

"But she's taking you up all the time. You know what change of subject. What are you doing after school today?"

"I'm walking her home and then going back to school for soccer practice."

"OMFG! I can take it! Ok then what about Friday night. Or do you have to tuck her into bed or something?" Kelly was getting angry.

"No but me and my brother and MJ, and Ethan and Peter and James have to watch her at the movies on Friday night."

"Are you for real? I can't get a date with my boyfriend on a Friday night because he's taken by a 10 year old who is his cousin!"

"I'm sorry but I have to. I have no choice."

"Yes you do actually. You could've said something to your Uncle Danny or Aunt Lindsay. You know, there is one thing that I never understood. How could two great and nice people have a child that is spoiled and a brat?" at that, Kevin had it and his brother and cousin's heard him and walked over to him. Even the entire school heard the conversation.

"She may be spoiled but at least she's not a bitch like you!" DJ said. All of the kids that was watching the interaction between them started to laugh

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, we're sorry did we just hurt the little princess' feelings? You see, the thing is, you mess with one of the kids from 'The Lab Family', you mess with us all." MJ said.

"Kevin, are you just gonna stand there and let them talk about your girlfriend like that?" She turned towards Kevin.

"I'm sorry, what girlfriend? Because I'm pretty sure that I don't have one anymore."

She walked up to Kevin and slapped him across the face. "Have a nice life with your spoiled little brat of a cousin and your stupid 'Lab Family'!" and then she walked away.

Back at Kayla's school. She ran up to her friends, Alyssa, Francesca and Camilla. These four girls were known as The Fantastic Four Girls. They've been best friends since kindergarten. "Guys, you'll never guess what. My Dad said that I can go with James on Friday!" they all started to jump up and down when someone suddenly came over and interrupted their fun.

"So I just heard that Little Miss Goody Goody over here got her cop families permission to go to the movies by herself with their parents boss' son. Isn't that sweet? She asked 

her daddy if she can go to the movies. Awe" the most popular girl in the 6th grade said who said it in a sarcastic voice.

"What do you want Amber?" Amber just so happened to be Kelly's (Kevin's ex-girlfriend) little sister. Amber and Kayla have hated each other for the longest time. Going back all the way to Pre-K.

"Why can't I just come over and talk to you?"

"Because you have that same smile on your face that your sister has whenever I'm at my cousin's house and she's there and wants something."

"Hmm, you seem to have a point. There is one thing that I do want, now that you mention it." She stepped closer to Kayla.

And with that move Kayla moved closer too. Now they are face to face. "And that would be what exactly?"

"I want you to cancel your date with James on Friday."

"And why would I wanna do that?"

"Because everyone knows that James and I are going out on Friday."

Kayla started to laugh. "Yeah right in your dreams, bitch."

"Ohmigod. What was that last word? Did the cops' daughter just call me a bitch? I didn't think you had it in you knowing who your parents are. Knowing who your family is. But you can just get off your high horse because we are going out. Not you. _Kayla started to tear up a little_. Oh did I just make Kayla Messer cry? Oh I did. What are you gonna do? Run across the street and get your cousin's to say something to me? Like the son's of cops and CSIs are gonna make me say sorry. 'The Lab Family' kids. All 7 of you. Those boys must not have a life, always having to watch after you and sticking up for you and wasting their life worrying about little Kayla Messer." Kayla slapped her right across the face and the two just got into a cat fight. James Sinclair ran up to the fight and wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist getting her off of Amber.

"What are you doing, Amber?" He screamed.

"Just telling her that you felt sorry for her and just asked her out thinking that her cop family would say no because your dad is their boss and me and you were really the ones that were going to the movies on Friday."

"I would never go with you, after what just happened." He then turned towards Kayla who's lip was bleeding and a black eye was forming. "Ohmigod, Kayla are you ok?"

"I have a split lip and a black eye. What do you think, James? I'm sorry, just tell me. Were you just trying to see if I can go knowing who my parents are and if they would say yes or not?"

He looked down shyly because what Amber was talking about was in fact true. That was all that Kayla needed to know that Amber was right.

"I can't believe you!"

At that point one of the teachers came out who saw the whole thing.

"Amber Bratburg and Kayla Messer! To the Principles office now!" the teacher screamed.

They walked to the principal's office, and the teacher got Kayla some ice for her eye and one for Amber for the redness on her cheek from the slaps.

"I'd like to know what went on between the two of you and who started the fight first_. The two girls looked at each other and went back to being quiet._ Ok so I guess you're not gonna tell me. But for now I'd like you two to see some people that I have asked to come in and have a little talk with us." As he said that, their parents walked in as if they were on cue to walk in.

The girls slid further down in their seats.

"Don't you dare think that you can hide from us Kayla Elizabeth." Danny said firmly. Amber had a smirk on her face.

"What's so funny Amber?" Kayla said angrily.

"Your middle name." she started to laugh a little.

"Oh because I just thought that you pulled out your mirror and looked at yourself that's why you were laughing."

"You're such a skank!"

"Yeah and you're a slut!"

"KAYLA ELIZABETH MESSER!" As Danny and Lindsay screamed out her full name, you also heard this in the room.

"AMBER MARIE BRATBURG!" That coming from Amber's parents.

"Ok, so Principal Jergins, what's gonna happen to them?" Danny asked.

"Well, Detective Messer, your daughter was caught in a fight on school grounds and using inappropriate words in front of other students and faculty around, along with Amber. You two will be suspended from school for two days." The two parents looked towards their daughters with anger and disappointment in their eyes.

"Are we able to take them home now?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes you can, and I don't expect to see them till Monday. The suspension starts today. The second day will be tomorrow and your work will be given to someone to hand to you at your house, and all of that work is expected to be complete when you come in on Monday."

They walked out of the office and the girls walked out behind their parents and had eyes all of them from all of their friends and other students because by now everyone knew about the fight.

Danny and Lindsay and Kayla sat in silence until they reached their house. She thought that she can escape from them but they were quicker. "Kayla don't think you're getting away with this. Kitchen, now!" Lindsay said. She walked into the kitchen and sat down with Danny right behind her and then Kayla was last to come in and sat down.

"Kayla what were you thinking? Your father and I are at a crime scene and all of sudden Mac calls us and tells us that we had to your school immediately. Do you know how that makes us look?" Lindsay started.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into a fight with her and I'm sorry that I got you guys pulled away from a crime scene."

"You didn't mean to get into a fight. People never mean to get into a fight. It is your second day of school, of a new school no less and you get suspended for two whole days! Why would you get into a fight with Amber? We told you to stay away from her. Didn't you listen?" Now it was Danny's turn to chime in.

"I didn't go up to her. I was talking to Alyssa, Francesca, and Camilla and then she just came up to me. She provoked the whole thing."

"And what did she do this time?"

"She was talking about everyone. She was saying how DJ, Kevi, MJ, Ethan, Peter and James always have to put their life on hold worrying about little Kayla Messer. She said how she was really the one that was going to the movies with James Sinclair tomorrow. But then I told her that I really was and then she goes saying that he only asked me knowing who my family was and that you guys wouldn't let go knowing who _his_ dad was but then you guys said yes. I didn't believe her and she was saying stuff about my 

cousin's and I hate it when everyone says how I'm the only girl in 'The Lab Family' and my cousin's have to do everything for me. They make fun of me by saying that their really not my family when were actually not related. She's forever talking about them, and I lost t and I slapped her across her face, and then she punched me getting a black eye and a split lip." She started to cry.

"Kayla-we believe you but we have a few things to say now. And you're gonna do exactly them. First thing is that you're gonna go into your bag and get out your phone and give it to us. Say good-bye to it for a week. _She went into her bag and took out her phone. _Next is, you're gonna go to your room and stay there until dinner. The only time that we see you out of the room is to get water to drink and only water or to go to the bathroom. Third is that you're not going to the movies now!"

"I wouldn't wanna go anymore anyways so if that's it I would just like to go to my room now." Her parents nodded and she left.

Hours later!

Everyone came home but not to their own home. After school, they always go to the Messer House. The Hawkes' arrived first, followed by the Taylors and finally the Flacks. They noticed that it was to quiet around the house until they went into the kitchen to find Danny and Lindsay sitting at the table staring at their drinks. "Guys is everything ok?" Jessica asked first.

"Kayla got suspended for two days. She's upstairs sleeping right now. She got into a fight with Amber Bratburg again. But this time, hands were flying. She's got a split lip and bruised eye." Lindsay answered.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Kevin said. But he wasn't going to the bathroom, he went upstairs to go and talk to Kayla because he knew that she wasn't asleep.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in." she was sitting on her window cill looking out towards the house and then turned around to look who it is.

"You ok, Munch?" he asked. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and started to cry.

"Kevi, it was Kelly's sister. She punched me and split my lip." He walked her over to the bed and sat down.

"Don't worry about Kelly or Amber anymore. You won't have to see Kelly anymore Kay-Kay. We broke up and you know why?" she shook her head and he finished. "Because she was messing with 'The Lab Family.' You know the rule, right?"

"You mess with one from 'The Lab Family'; you mess with all of them from 'The Lab Family'. You see, she was picking on my adorable brat of a baby cousin name Kayla Messer and didn't like that. She was calling you a brat and we all stood up for you Munch. We're the only ones who can call you a brat and get away with it…most of the time!" he started to tickle her and she giggled a little. And then gave him another hug.

"I love you, Kevi!"

"I love you too Munch!"

Then they heard Danny yell to Kayla to come down for a minute.

They walked down together and went into the kitchen.

"Yes, Daddy." She asked.

"I wanna give you something. Sit down." He took out her phone and before he can interrupt Don butted in.

"Oh, pink is so not your color Messer." They laughed at that comment but Danny just shot him a glare. And he slid the phone towards Kayla.

"You can have this back. We thought about it and you were right. You mess with one of you kids; you must have a lot of guts because then you have to mess with all of you." She got up and gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you Daddy, thank you thank you!"

"But that doesn't mean that you get away with just that suspension. You get to keep your phone but your laptop is ours. Go and get it and we will give it back to you on your birthday next week." She went up stairs and got it and brought it back down. "Here you go Daddy. I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Danny answered.

"Can I just have a party with you guys the rest of the family and Alyssa, Francesca and Camilla? I don't need the rest of my friends. As long as I have you guys and the rest of my family plus my 3 friends then I got all I need."

"If that's what you really want then yes you can. We'll set it up._ All of the boys were in the family room watching what ever game is on_. The boys are in the family room. Tell them to give you the remote and put on anything and if they don't then they'll have to deal with the wrath of your daddy and their daddy's." and with that she ran into the family room with a grin on her face.

"You guys are still gonna have a party for her after she got suspended? Wow, I wish I was that lucky." Don said.

"Yeah, even though she got into a fight using the wrong words and her hands, she did it to protect her family like they do for her. She was sticking up for what she believes in even though she could've done it a little differently but that's not the point. And we'll give her a party but it will be what she never expected." Lindsay answered.

"So, you're not gonna have just a small party?" Peyton asked.

"Nope she's gonna get a surprise party. We've been planning it. It's gonna be because she did something that was good, and that was sticking up for all of us and because she's now in middle school and I think that she deserves it." Danny said.

A/N-ok so there are 3,443 words in this chapter and I've written a lot. It looks like Danny got his way after all and Kayla isn't going on her date with James. But what happens next when James wants forgiveness from her ENTIRE family and Kelly wants back in? I don't know either b/c I haven't written it yet but if I don't get anymore reviews then I'll have to wait till I post the next chapter.

R&R!

Hope you love it.

Remember

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA!

LinDSAymESSrOE


	4. Can You Please?

THE LAB FAMILY

CHAPTER 4- CAN YOU PLEASE??

_A/N-ok so here is chapter 4. I couldn't update this yesterday for 3 reasons. 1) I was at my sister's house setting it up for her junior year at college and wasn't near a computer till I got home. 2) I was tired when I came home and I wasn't really in the mood to type anything for the story. 3) I wrote out the nxt chapter but found out that was supposed to be another chapter and not the 4__th__ so oopps! ) so here is the nxt chapter. James Sinclair wants Kayla to forgive him and Kelly wants Kevin back. What is gonna happen now? But with a little help from ilovecsinewyork, a new face will be in the crowd._

ALYSSA: so do u think that u'll be able to face James 2morrow school?

KAYLA: idk rli…I just don't wanna get in trouble again. I don't want amber to control mi liiffee! Grr I can't stand her. She could fall off a bridge and I prob wouldn't care.

ALYSSA: that's a little harsh don't you think? Do u think that u guys will evr b friends after wat happened?

KAYLA: nope. Omg lyss he's calling me. James is calling me! And I don't mean James Hawkes. James Sinclair!

ALYSSA: answer him. If he's smart he would want to 4give u 4 wat he did.

Kayla stopped sending Alyssa text messages. And answered her phone.

"What do you want James? I have nothing to say to you now." She asked.

"_Kayla before you hang up can you just hear me out?" he answered._

"You got 5 minutes before I get my dad on the phone to have a little chat with you."

"_Ok that's all I need. Just don't put your dad on. He's worst than your cousin's."_

"He has to be. You hurt his little girl. You made her get suspended for 2 whole days on the second day of school."

"_Ok, first thing is; that wasn't my fault that was Amber's and your fault. You guys are the ones that got into the fight. I just got you off of her before she did something worst to you then the things that she already did. And second is you are supposed to hear me out before you say anything."_

"Then continue."

"_Ok, for one. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt by this. I didn't think that your mom and dad were gonna say yes. Well I can see your mom saying yes but not your dad. He really doesn't like my dad so I just thought that you wouldn't be able to come. My friends bet 20 that if you were asked out by me, you wouldn't say yes. But you did. That made me really happy because despite what Amber had said about me taking her on Friday. I was happy that you said yes. I was gonna tell Amber that it was off between us and I was gonna be happy with taking you."_

"Did you know that my cousin's were gonna be in the theater with us? My dad told me that they were gonna be scattered around. They wanted to protect their little cousin. And guess what, your 5 minutes is up."

"_No it's not Kayla and you know it. But if you won't talk to me will you at least go to your window. There's something there." _

"Like what? _She walked towards her window and looked out and saw him there._ Wow! I just like to say sorry James. But not for what had happened. But for what you had to do here. You hurt me really badly. I trusted you with a lot of things. And you are gonna have to work a whole lot harder to get it back then just do that. I hope you liked having me for a while, because you won't have me back for a long time. Good-bye James." And with that she hung up on him. Letting him stand outside of her window on the grass with a sign saying _I'M SORRY KAYLA! CAN YOU FORGIVE ME? xJAMES SINCLAIRx_. He walked back to his house with tears stinging his eyes. _God! Why are boys so difficult?!_ She thought to herself as she threw herself and her phone on her bed.

**The high school track!**

MJ is running around the track in the back of the high school going on his 4th mile. When a girl running by him suddenly catches his eyes. She's in a pair of lime green Soffee shorts with a hot pink track top on. Her hair pulled back in a high pony tail, headphones in her ears. With pink and green Nike Shox on. He sped up so he can get closer to her. He had to see what her face looked like. _If anything looked as good as the back of her then the front has to be better. _He thought. As he got closer he leaned up to see her face and at the same time her tripped over his two feet.

"Ohmigod! Are you ok?" the mysterious girl stopped running as she noticed him on the ground.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" he said trying to get up. She helped him get up and walked him over to the bleachers.

"Is anything broken?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Thanks for helping me back there. I'm MJ by the way. Well that's not my real name. I'm Mac Taylor Junior but everyone just really calls me MJ. What about you? What's your name?" he asked as he got up and they just walked instead of running.

"I'm Amy. Amy Jordans. I just moved here from North Carolina." The mystery is reveled.

"Oh, so how do you like New York City so far? I mean other than meeting a clumsy guy that trips over his own while running." He asked and he made her laugh. He instantly fell in love with her laugh.

"It's really nice. And big. I already think that I like this guy here. He seems really nice."

"Wow. You just moved here and already you're looking for a boyfriend. Don't people normally hate moving, especially from a different state?" she laughed again. He obviously didn't get who she was talking about.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 15. What about you?"

"Same. I'm actually starting school tomorrow."

"Oh really what scho-_ his phone was ringing._ Oh, I'm sorry but I gotta get this it's important

"No problem."

"Kay, what is it?...Now?...Fine, I'm coming. Don't go anywhere…Yeah yeah I love you too Kayla. Just wait outside for me." as he hung up the phone and turned around he saw that Amy was no longer there. She was running as fast as she can. She didn't even know who Kayla was. She thought that the girl that he was talking to was his girlfriend. He was way too hot to be single. _Of course he's taken. Nobody can be that hot and that good looking while running to be single. He didn't even get to finish his last question that he was gonna ask. He didn't even ask for my number. If he was single then he would've asked for it. I just hope that he's going to the same school as I am. Then if I see that Kayla then I'll know the perfect plan to get rid of her._ She thought to herself as she got into her house.

MJ got inside his house after dropping Kayla off at her house from Camilla's house. And he went into kitchen. He smelt food and knew that dinner was ready.

"Hey, I'm back." They all instantly noticed the bruise that was forming on his knee from where he fell.

"Dude, what happened to your knee?" Peter said.

"Yeah man. You look like you hit yourself with a hammer or something.

He looked down to see what they were talking about.

"Oh, that was nothing. I just kind of tripped over something and I cut up my knee. Don't worry I'm fine." He told them and sat down for dinner.

"So how was running?" Mac asked.

"Oh it was good." MJ answered.

"Really? MJ, are you ok? _MJ nodded._ Because if you were then you would keep on talking about the time that you got for 5 miles. Did you even get to 5 miles?"

"Well not exactly. When I tripped, I tripped because I was trying to get closer to this girl that ran past me and I was leaning closer to see her face and I when I was leaning forwards I kind a tripped over my feet and she helped me up. But then when I got a call from Kayla to pick her up I think she left because when I turned around to finish my question that I was gonna ask her she wasn't there."

"A girl. Made you trip?" Ethan asked.

MJ nodded.

"Wow, she must have been hot. Was she?"

"Yeah she was really hot! She's our age and she said that she just moved here from North Carolina. She's starting school tomorrow. But I was going to ask her what school but then I got the call."

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants it must be our school if she was at the track."

"She could be going to private school or a catholic school for all we know. It just doesn't have to be out school."


	5. CHAPTER4CONTINUED

THE LAB FAMILY

Chapter5- THE REST OF CHAPTER 4!

_A/N- ok 4 some reason the entire thing of chapter 4 didn't save when I was writing it so here is the rest of chapter 4 but it's not that long…hope you like it…_

"Whatever."

"So, dad how was work?" Peter asked. Peter is actually the only one that is interested in science. He was the one that was gonna follow in his father's footsteps and the other's were gonna do whatever they are good at.

"The same as usual. Although, I did find Danny and Lindsay making out in one of the closets again. That's the third time this week that I caught them like that on their break too." Ethan spit out his food and the other two just laughed and Mac even did a little giggle too.

"Are you serious? I didn't think that Aunt Lindsay is one that would do that, I mean I can see Uncle Danny do that but not her." They were all laughing because they knew that it was true.

"Boys that was your school that was just on the phone. It looks like MJ will be able to see that girl again. They said that you are gonna be showing Amy around all day. They were trying to find the one kid in your grade that had all the same classes as her and you're the only one. So all of next week your gonna be showing Amy around the school. And you will be showing her around without arguing."

"Yes mom." _Wow, I get to see her again. I might even be able to hold onto her hand. I remember her holding onto my hand. Her hand was so soft when she was helping me to stand up. Even when she was holding my face to see if I scratched it up when I fell._ He thought to himself and he also thought that he said the last line to himself but he didn't. "I so can't wait for school this week." Then everyone looked at him. "Wow she must be really hot if you can't wait for school." Ethan said.

"Shut up Ethan. At least I got some girl interested in me." All of the boy's threw some of their food at him.

"Boys, what did we say before? Your food is either in your mouth or in your plate. Got it?" Peyton said.

AMY JORDANS HOUSE!

"Hey mom! I'm back." Amy said to her mom as she entered her house.

"Hey sweetie. How was running?" Laura asked her daughter as she walked over and sat on the couch next to her mom.

"It was good. I met this really cute boy, he's my age and he's really funny. His name is MJ. Well, actually it's really Mac Taylor Junior but he said that everyone just calls him MJ. He was running near me and then he fell. And I helped him up and we just started to talk."

"Funny you should mention that name to me honey. The school called right before you got home and they said that they've been trying to look for one person in your grade that has all of the same classes as you and they found one. His name is Mac Taylor Junior. They said that people just call him MJ. Guess you get to know him a little more now that he will be showing you around school all week."

_The week is gonna be great. Just great! _"Great, now I can't wait to go to school now. I'm gonna go and take a shower than straighten my hair then go to sleep. Night mom. Love you." she got up and went to go upstairs.

"Night. Love you." Laura said.

_A/N-ok so here is the end of this chapter. Told you it wasn't gonna be that long. This was meant to be the end of chapter 4 but I guess it's not so here. I hope you like it. And if you don't know what some of the abbreviations were in the txt msg's between Alyssa and Kayla then msg me and I'll let you know what they mean. Hope you like it. More reviews I get the sooner I update. The less reviews I get then it will take me longer to update._

_R&R!_

_And remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA )!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	6. What I Go To School For!

THE LAB FAMILY

CHAPTER 6 – What I Go To School For

_A/N- ok so I know that the title of this chapter is also the name of a Jonas Brother's song but I'm just borrowing it for this chapter. Iheartcsinewyork thnxs for helping me! Amy gets to see who Kayla is and she gets help from getting around school by MJ. He can't stop thinking about her. Read and find out!_

Kayla and the boys are walking to school; MJ is just a little bit out of it to realize that he wasn't even walking in a straight line. He couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Ever since he felt her skin against his and heard her laugh and then her voice, he can't stop thinking about her. Everything about her made her stand out. The way her hair bounced in her pony tail. The little curliness of her blonde hair with some brunette highlights made her look even better. He couldn't believe that he found her. He thought it to be destiny. He loved the way they were just talking about their lives. She told a complete stranger that she only knew for a few minutes that she thinks that she might like him, even though he didn't know that he was the one that she was talking about. He was having a flashback to what had happened this morning to him. He barely slept that night until he really needed too and when he finally did fall asleep he dreamt about her.

_FLASHBACK!_

_MJ's DREAM!_

_They were running on the track again and they were racing around and it was raining. She was winning and he didn't like it. _

"_Come on, MJ! You really gonna let a girl beat you?" and started to laugh at him._

_He heard her laugh again and mentally he froze. He has been waiting for her to laugh like that again._

"_Not if I get to finish first! You better watch out! I'm coming up right behind you, Amy! Here I come!" he finished._

_He sped up to her and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down to the ground and MJ fell on top of her. They were just staring at each other for a few moments. Until he started to move in on her face and they were about to share their first kiss in the rain._

"_MJ come on! You gotta do it!" she heard him say until the rain came down on him harder and then he woke up._

_END OF DREAM!_

"_AMY!" he screamed._

"_WOW! That girl must be hot if you were dreaming about her only after one day!" Ethan said._

"_What the hell guys? You just disturbed one of the best dreams that I ever had. What do you need?" _

"_You need to get up so we can bring Kay to school and then you get to see Amy again." Ethan said._

"_Yeah, Amy and MJ sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G- hey what was that for?" Peter said. MJ had thrown his pillow at him to get him to shut up._

"_Get out so I can get dressed!" and his brothers left._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"Hey MJ don't you wanna say goodbye to your little cousin?" Kayla said to him.

"Yeah sure. Bye Kayla don't get into any more fights!"

"That's so not even funny anymore!" she screamed back to him and she ran up to her friends.

MJ went back to his day dream about Amy and DJ leaned over to Ethan to whisper something in his ear.

"What's gotten into him?" he asked.

"He likes this new girl he met at the track yesterday and was having a dream about her and that's probably what he's thinking about."

"You know even though I'm in a daze I still can tell when people are talking about me when they're right next to me." MJ said interrupting them.

"Who is this girl?" James asked.

"Her name is Amy and…she's right over there." He said pointing to Amy from where he spotted her sitting on the grass on her phone.

"Whoa, MJ! She is hot!" Ethan said.

"See I told ya. Catch ya guys later!" he said to them and ran over to where Amy was.

"Are you serious? We're the better looking ones out of the three of us and he's the one that gets the hot girl? How is that?" Ethan said.

"Guys let him have this one. Peter you get the next hot new girl that comes in and then you get the next one." Kevin said pointing to Peter than to Ethan as he was saying this.

MJ finally got over to where Amy was and sat down next to her and turned to face her.

"Hey Amy. You remember me? I'm MJ; from the track last night?" MJ said.

"Oh, yeah. You're the one that was hitting on a new girl in town when he already has a girlfriend, right?" she said in rather nasty voice.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend. That's why I was hitting on you."

"Then who's Kayla and why did you tell her that you love her?"

"Are you talking about when I was on the phone yesterday when we were talking?_ She nodded._ Kayla's my 10 year old cousin. She needed a ride home from her friend's house and her parents told her to call me. I really like you Amy although I barely know you. I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're like no girl that I've ever met before." She stared at him for a few seconds.

"Same here. So if Kayla is your cousin, then I guess it would be ok for me to do this." She leaned in a gave him a kiss on his lips and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and soon everyone who was outside was watching the interaction between the two.

"Are you serious? They're already making out?" Peter said.

They only knew each other for a few minutes and they instantly fell in love with each other. They barely knew each other for a couple of hours and they were acting as if they knew each other for months and kissing each other was something that they normally do. The only thing that they noticed was how perfect their lips matched against one another. As if they were always meant to end like that. _She's so soft! I can't believe that this is what I missed in the dream. God! Only if we can stay like this all day._ He thought to himself._ OMG I can't wait to tell Rebecca! She's gonna flip! He tastes so good. Thank God my dad got transferred to New York City!_ She thought to herself. The need for oxygen became very overpowering to them, if they had the choice of staying there and passing out from kissing each other if that meant that they would be like longer than they would do it. She broke the kiss and looked up at him with flushed cheeks and everyone around them was upset; they were enjoying the show.

"Awe, come on Mac! You could've gone longer! We were enjoying the show!" one of his friends said. He didn't even answer; he was too out of breath and staring right into her sea green eyes. The way that they saw right through him. The bell for first period started and all of the other students walked towards to entrance. MJ got up first and held out a 

hand for her to take and he helped her up. He held her gaze a little bit longer and they were still holding hands as they walked into their first period history class together (late).

"Mr. Taylor! Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Mr. Stanton said.

"Sorry, I thought that me and Amy Jordans here some of where her classes will be throughout the day and we kinda lost track of time." And everyone started to laugh at them.

"Yeah they lost track of time alright. In each other's mouths!" the class clown said out loud and Amy blushed.

"Alright kids settle down! Amy Jordans you say."

"Yeah at least that's what my family say my name is." All of the kids laughed and even Amy gave a laugh. _I love your laugh, Amy Jordans. _MJ thought.

"Great another class clown. Well welcome Amy to 'The Big City'! Where did you move from? How has this young gentleman been treating you by showing you where your classes are?" he asked the students laughed at the last question.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina. And MJ here has been treating me very well. I think that I'll enjoy this move better than the last one's that I've had." She finished and MJ turned to her.

"How many times have you moved exactly?" he asked.

"I was born in Florida. Then my dad got transferred to North Dakota and we lived there for about 5 years. Then my mom got transferred to Atlanta. Lived there for about 5 more years. So that's 10 years of my life wasted by meeting new people and knowing them for a while and then having to move. Then she got transferred to Tree Hill and was there for 5 years and then my dad got transferred to New York. They said that I'm not moving again till I graduate High School. So I moved about 4 times. I think, if I counted correctly."

"Ok, now that we know your whole life story, can the two of you take your seats so that we can get on with class?"

"Yes sir." She said kinda mockingly and everyone laughed.

_This year is gonna be great! Just great! _ Mr. Stanton thought to himself. MJ took his seat in the back row in far corner and Amy took the seat that was right next to him. He wasn't even paying attention to the lesson that the teacher was giving unlike Amy. He was just staring at her the whole class period. The only thing that knocked him out of his daze was a piece of paper being thrown at him. He opened the note and read it.

"So, how is she?" the class jock said.

"She wouldn't be interested in you. Trust me." He wrote back.

"And how the fuck would you know that?"

"Because I know her type. And I know you!"

"And what about me?"

"You would bang some random girl and then leave them as a one night stand."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you even have a heart?"

"Of course I do and my heart tells me to bang her then ditch her just like I'd do to your cousin's girlfriend while they were still together."

"Like I gave a fuck bout that bitch of girl named Kelly Bratburg. Amy would not be interested in you." then the bell rang and MJ grabbed Amy out of there before the kid that he was talking to could even say a word to her. As they were walking to English class he slipped his hand around her lower back and everyone knew that he meant for all of the guys to stay away from her.

"MJ, I know that this is my first day here but do we have to class, just yet?" she said in a seductive tone.

"Well where would you like to go? Tell me a room and I'll take you to where it is."

"Is there by any chance a supply closet? I think that I need some supplies."

He dragged her to a supply closet by him walking backwards when all of the other were already seated in their classes. He opened the door and they started making out. Things got heated very quickly. He pushed her up against the wall. He held onto her waist where there was some of her soft skin that smelled so much like vanilla. He started to kiss down her jaw line and went down her neck and started to suck on her soft delioucs skin that was there. He started to move his hands up her shirt, caressing the delicate skin underneath. She put her arms around his neck and her fingers entwined in his hair. He was grinding his hips into hers and groans exited from her mouth as his kisses on her neck got rougher. She pushed him down on his shoulders to make him go to hault.

"What's the matter? You ok?" he asked her out of breath.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just don't want this to go any further right now. I want it to be in a different place other than a supply closet on my first day of a new school. Let's just get to the next class and then we'll finish this after school." She finished and pulled him out of the closet and he showed her to rest of the classes of the morning.

Lunch time!

"Yo, MJ! Where have you been?" Ethan said. "Hi, I'm Ethan, one of the 3 of Taylor kids. Although I'm sure MJ told you that." He said to Amy.

"Actually, MJ hasn't told me anything about his family. I'm Amy Jordans."

"Ya real? MJ, what the hell is wrong with you? You talk non-stop about her last night and you can't even mention us to her?"

"You really talked non-stop about me last night?" MJ nodded and sat down. She came up behind and whispered in his ear. "Good because I talked non-stop about you too." And then she sat down next to him and closely and everyone noticed. They would not stop staring at each other.

"Ok, what the hell happened between the two of you?" Kevin said.

"What makes you think that something happened?" Amy said.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe because the two of you haven't stopped looking at each other since you guys sat down."

"Were just friends." MJ said.

"Yeah that was a pretty friendly kiss that you guys shared this morning. Now tell me Amy, do you make new friends like that all the time? If that's the case why don't we share a kiss and become friends." Jason the class jock that was sending notes to MJ during history class.

"Jas, I told you to stay away from her, she's not interested in you!"

"What are you? Her voice? Can't she talk for herself? So Amy wanna hang out sometime?" he turned towards Amy.

"Actually I can talk for myself and you can go away now because I'm not interested in a guy that looks like he fell off an ugly tree and hit every branch." The table started to laugh. Even the surrounding tables laughed too.

"Oh, I see what this is."

"Oh you can? I didn't think that you could see past your own ego." Amy said. The table couldn't control their laughter including the surrounding tables.

"You're lucky you're hot, because if you weren't then I'd feel bad for you."

"Oh why is that? Because I won't let you have sex with me then leave me as a one night stand? I saw the note that you wrote to MJ this morning. You really think girls will just sleep with you? You can't just have a steady girlfriend that you have to sleep with the first girl that you see? Does it make you feel better knowing that you banged a random girl and not really gotten to know her?" the entire cafeteria was quite. They were listening to their banter intently.

James whispered to Peter. "New girl is good."

"What the fuck do you know? You just met this guy and you're already making out in the supply closet during class? (MJ and Amy looked down. No one knew about what they did yet) Oh you didn't know? My friends saw you guys coming out of there earlier. You can't hide anything in this school. You have a lot to learn about this place."

"Would that be how to turn down a guy who only cares about your looks and not who you really are? Because if that's the case then I'm lucky I got MJ because he cares about who I really am." That was the truth. MJ cared a little about her looks but he cared more about who she really was. He loved everything about her. What he loved most about her was her laugh. MJ got up grabbed their bags and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You ready to go babe?" MJ said.

"Yeah, let's go. I think Jason has some thinking to do." And then she walked out of the cafeteria with him. Everyone in the room started to clap for Amy Jordans. Jason sat down at an empty table and started to think. _She's right. I should care more about the girl than her looks._ _I need to be more interested in who they are and the kind of person that they are whether they're hot or not. They got to have something that compares to my personality._ After that day no guy messed with Amy if they were only after her for her looks. They knew better. And after that day Jason was ready for a serious relationship compared to his usual Friday and Saturday one night stands.

Amy and MJ were out of the cafeteria and now they were alone in the hallway by themselves. They walked over to where her locker is and she opened it to see how big it was and he was leaning against it looking at her. "So why don't you come over to my house after school? My parents will still be at work, they work for the crime lab. Dad's a CSI/detective and Mom's a Medical Examiner they're working late tonight and Ethan 

and Peter have practice after school and I'm stuck with walking Kayla home by myself. It wouldn't suck so much if you were there with me?" he asked.

"Yeah I'd like that. I could see what your little cousin looks like and wonder why I got scared away." She answered.

"Great! But I wouldn't call her little. She gets mad at people and says that her mom just says that she's short for her age. My family isn't the most normal one out there just to let you know."

"That's ok. Neither is mine. But as long as I'm with you, I wouldn't care." She gave him a kiss and he tilted his head to deepen it. She tried to push him away and succeeded.

"Awe, come on. My cousin is most likely not gonna be able to stay at her house. Her parents have the same job as my dad. But she can stay down stairs. Put her in front of a TV with her phone and she won't answer you if you ask her something. Just let's have this before we get back to my place, alright?" she nodded and kissed him again. She broke the kiss really quickly and whispered something in his ear. "You're what I go to school for." She couldn't believe that she found him on her first few days of a new town. She loved everything about this move. She was happy that her parents were moving again till after she graduated. She couldn't wait till the end of the day.

_A/N- so idk if that last line that Amy said was in another story and if it is/was then sorry. I wasn't sure if it was. But anyways hope you like it. It would've been done earlier but I had to go with my sister to her college today and I couldn't really type that much and then you know I had to baby-sit then dinner but anyways here is chapter 6! Hope it's good!_

_R&R!_

_And remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE!_


	7. AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES!

THE LAB FAMILY

CHAPTER7- After School Activities!

_A/N- okay sorry that this is taking me a bit more time than normal but I've been rli busy with field hockey and baby-sitting and everything but if this chapter turns out to be rli good then hopefully that makes up for it being late. But anyways here's chapter7. Thnxs ilovecsinewyork 4 the help w/ Amy's character! ily!_

Amy and MJ stopped at his locker first then went to hers, hand-in-hand! The other guys didn't fear Amy because of what went down between her and Jason earlier but they did it so that they never become another Jason to some girl. Amy became noticed by a lot of girls today. She stood up for what she believed in and she saved a lot of girls of what guys would want to do with them. They left the school and made their way across the street where Kayla was leaning against the fence talking to a boy. MJs grip on Amy's hand was getting tighter with each passing second.

"Uh, MJ? I'm pretty sure if you squeeze my hand any tighter it's gonna fall off." She started to laugh.

"What? Oh, sorry. It's just that she's the only girl of the 7 kids and she's only 10 and is talking to a boy. It's just new to us and everything." He finished.

"Don't worry once she meets me, I'll help her with guys." He gave her a glare that his Aunt Stella would give. "What? You don't want me to help her?" she was laughing.

"Yes I don't want you helping her with guys. Did you see what was happening in school? All of the guys wear staring at you. I don't want my baby cousin to be stared at all day." They got up the where Kayla and the mystery boy was. (Notice how there are a lot of mystery people starting to come up!) "Hey, Kay! Who's your friend?" he asked the last part seriously and a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Hey, MJ. This is my friend Andrew DaRosa. Andrew this is one of my many cousins. Mac Taylor Junior, MJ for short. And this once is, actually I don't know you. (Pointing to Amy.) Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Amy Jordans, MJs girlfriend." Amy said.

"And this is Amy, MJs new girlfriend." Kayla said.

"Alright, well we got work to do Kayla. So, lets go." MJ said.

"Uh-huh. Call me later Andrew?" he nodded and gave her a hug goodbye. MJ had anger in his eyes. It took him all the strength in the world to go up to the kid and scare him away from Kayla. Amy and Kayla were up ahead talking as if they were sisters.

"How come I've never met you before?" Kayla asked.

"Well that's because I just moved here from North Carolina." She answered.

"Do you think that you can help me with guys? I would ask my mom or my aunts but they're working and he's suppose to be calling me tonight and I don't know what to say." Kayla asked again she was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to help you. I never had any sisters so helping my boyfriends cousin would be just great!"

"OMG! Really? (Amy nodded and Kayla hugged her) Thank you so much! You're like the big sister that I never had." Amy started to laugh and hugged her back and by then MJ had caught up to them.

"Hey, what are you girls laughing about?" he asked.

"Amy said that she would help me with guys! Isn't that great?" Kayla said. And MJ shot a glare in Amy's direction.

"What?!" he screamed.

"MJ calm down. I had no choice. She gave me the cutest puppy dog look! I can always give into the puppy dog looks. That's my weakness."

"You want weakness? Then I'll show you weakness when we get back to my place…in my bedroom." He more whispered than said the last part.

"MJ can't you guys just leave me at my house?"

"Because your parents told me to take you to my house, that's why munch."

"Fine, but I need a computer and I can't get mine until Thursday."

"Whatever but you can't disturb us! I need to help Amy catch up on some work so you can't come into my room. If you need anything, knock and then we'll let you in."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Kayla, how about I promise you this. Before MJ helps me get caught up, I'll give you some tips about guys alright?"

"OK. Thanks Amy. MJ let me tell you something. Keep her! I like her! Definitely better then Kevi's ex-girlfriend, Kelly."

"Good, I'm glad I got your approval." And he put his arms around the two people that he will protect the most. Although his mom isn't there along with the rest of his Aunts.

They finally reached his house. Amy was surprised at how big it was. She thought that since it was the city that they wouldn't be so big and nice. They left Kayla downstairs in front of the TV and MJ brought her down his laptop. "Now Kay-Kay. You have to stay down here unless you need either one of us and if you do, then you must knock. You got it?" she nodded.

"And before I leave Kayla, I'll help you with the phone call and everything. OK?" she nodded again and with that the two teenagers left to go upstairs to MJ's room. As soon as MJ opened the door, Amy instantly took in her surroundings. She wanted to memorize this place for her first time with him. She noticed he had a window on the right side of his bed. A queen size bed in the middle with two nightstands on each side of it with an alarm clock on the left nightstand with a lamp and a book and another lamp on the other. He had his dresser right in front of his bed with a mirror and a TV on it and then to the left of that was his desk that was neatly organized. And then a trophy case on the wall that his door is on with a bunch of his trophies and pictures of the family and then next to it on the right was a book case of neatly stacked books. The walls were painted with a dark blue with hints of red on them.

"I like your room. But I have one question for you." Amy said.

"Ask away." He said as he put his arms around her waist and was starting at the skin in between her neck and shoulder.

"How does your bed look with you on it?" she said seductively and he pushed them down onto the bed. As his lips left the spot on her neck where he was sucking he made his way up to her lips and they met in a passionate kiss that was filled with so much heat that they need to take off their clothes was necessary! They needed to feel their skin against each other. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it above her head. She then went for his shirt as he was placing kisses down her stomach and sucking on her belly ring that dangled off of her body. Their shirts, bags, surroundings, Kayla and the rest of the world were lost to them as they searched each other with their hands. Their moment was soon destroyed when her phone started to ring in her back pocket.

"Ugh!!" she took her phone and the caller ID said _Robbie_. MJ saw that and was wondering to himself.

"Who's Robbie?" he asked out of breath.

"No one. I'll just call him back later. Now, where were we?" and with that she brought one of her hands to the back of his neck and brought him down for their lips to crash 

against one another. He went for her button and zipper on her jeans and she let him bring them down past her feet leaving her in her bra and underwear. She went for his pants but he had already done that already. They got under the covers just in case Kayla didn't listen and walked into his room. As they got under, they flipped themselves over so that Amy was on top. She un-did her bra and let it go down her arms. She placed a trail of kisses on his muscular and toned chest. He had his hands on her hips gently massaging the smooth skin that was there. He had enough of her play time and brought her head back up to his face and flipped them back over and kissed her vigorously. He let his tongue trail across her lips to get access to them and as soon as her got access he went full force and moans and groans escaped from both of their mouths due to the taste of each other. He finished pulling her bra off of her and trailed kisses down her stomach again. They would've went further if Kayla hadn't knocked on his door.

"Amy! My parents are coming soon and you promised you help me!" Kayla said.

"You better go or else you won't ever hear the end of how you didn't help her, and me and my family along with her parents will have to deal with her." He said and she started to laugh.

"Alright, Kayla I'm coming." He got off of her and handed her, her clothes to get dressed. She quickly re-did her make up to make it look like they weren't just having sex, and grabbed her phone and left MJ in his room to get changed.

"Amy? What happened to your hair? Are all right? Your cheeks are all red." Kayla said being concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. And my hair is like this because…uh…because we were reenacting a war scene that we went over in history today." She thought of that quickly.

"Oh, alright." And she went down stairs. _Whoa! That was a close one._ Amy thought to herself and quickly followed Kayla down stairs. They sat on the couch quietly while Amy was thinking of things to tell Kayla.

"Ok so when you answer the phone don't sound to giddy-" she started but then go interrupted.

"Wait, what does 'giddy' mean?" she asked.

"Like you're really happy that he called and that like you have a happy voice too. Just bring things up casually. Do you guys have any classes together?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Math and Science 8th and 9th period. So we're together for the last two periods of the day."

"Ok so bring things up from class today. But just bring things up casually alright." Kayla nodded.

"But what do I say when he calls and I pick up. Do I go like, 'hey, I've been waiting for your call.' Or like 'Hey Andrew. What's up since we left school and my cousin almost killed you if we hugged any longer?' I'm so new at this." Amy started to laugh at the last part.

"Don't worry. But I thought you spoke to a guy before on the phone. What was his name James Sinclair?"

"MJ told you about him?" Amy nodded. "Well we did speak on the phone but it was a different situation for another day that I'll tell you."

"Alrighty, but…um say something like, 'Hey, Andrew. What's up?' you don't wanna sound too eager to talk. If you mention things that would make him laugh then don't say it too early in the conversation. You always wanna bring things up casually. Um, also you could say 'sorry if my cousin was intimidating. That's just the way he is.' But the one thing that you always gotta remember is to bring things up casually. Just start things off and see where they go from there. And after you get off the phone with him, call me. I wanna know what happens. I've never done this thing before. I'm the only girl of my family too, so I know how older cousin's could be in your case and for me I know how older brothers could be if they needed to protect the baby of the family and the only girl of the family." They started to laugh.

"How old are your brothers?"

"Well my oldest Jason is 32 and married he has one girl who's 2, then my other older brother Adam is 30 and married and has one baby boy who's 15 months and then my other older brother, Nicholas but we call him Nicky is 28 and is engaged."

"WOW! You're lucky that you only have 4 to bother you every time they see you with a boy or bring your boyfriend home." They laughed again.

"Yeah but they only do it because it's their job to protect the baby and the only girl of the family and do it out of love. But every other moment that they get the embarrass us. That's what brothers and cousins are for." As they were laughing the door opened and MJ came down stairs.

"Hey, Aunt Lindsay. Hey Uncle Danny." And gave Lindsay a hug and shook Danny's hand.

"Hey MJ. Where's Kayla?" they asked.

"She's in the family room. There's also someone I want you to meet." And they followed behind him. They walked into the family room and the girls were exchanging numbers so that Kayla could keep Amy updated on the information about Andrew. MJ was amazed how the two instantly cliqued. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey mommy, daddy. This is MJs girlfriend Amy." MJ started to laugh.

"Munch, it's my job to introduce my girlfriend not my girlfriends new friend." And everyone started to laugh.

"Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Lindsay Messer and my husband Danny." And they shook hands.

"Hello. As Kayla and MJ already said, I'm MJs girlfriend."

"That's not a New York accent. Where you from?" Danny said. Danny being a CSI notice's everything.

"From Florida originally but then my dad got transferred to North Dakota for 5 years, then mom transferred to Atlanta for 5 years, then she got transferred again to Tree Hill, North Carolina, then my dad got transferred again to New York. They promised me that we're not gonna move again till I graduated High School."

"What do your parents do?" Danny got into full interrogation mode. Amy was about to answer but MJ cut her off.

"Uncle Danny. I thought that we all agreed that the next time that one of the kids gets a girlfriend or in Kayla's case, gets a boyfriend, the interrogation on them is all at once. Aunt Lindsay, can't you like control him or something?" he asked and Amy laughed.

"I don't mind, MJ. I barely met your entire family and I already like it better than mine. But once you meet mine you'll have 5 people who will be interrogating you."

"But is your family part of the NYPD?" Lindsay, Danny and Kayla started to laugh.

"No. You're cops?" she said pointing to Danny and Lindsay.

"Yeah, were CSI detectives, but we will leave the interrogation when everyone else is present. So we'll see you two kids later." Lindsay said and then the Messer family left.

MJ went over to where Kayla was sitting. And put his arm around her and laid her head in his lap and he was playing aimlessly with her hair. "So how many brothers or sisters do you have?" he asked.

"I don't have any sisters but I do have 3 older brothers, I'm the youngest and only girl of my family. My oldest brother is 32 and he's married and has a 2 year old girl. Then my 

other older brother Adam is 30, married and they have a 15 month old boy. Then my favorite older brother but if you meet my brothers and tell them that then I'll deny it, my older brother's name is Nicholas, well Nicky, who's 28 and engaged."

"Wait a minute. I'm the boyfriend to a girl who has 3 older brothers with 2 of them married and another 1 engaged?_ She started to laugh._ It's not funny but, that's a really big age gap there. The youngest boy is 28 and your 15. How did that happen?" he felt bad because he didn't want her to open up to him until he trusted her for real.

"That's not a big age difference. Nicky was only 13 when I was born. And I do kinda find it funny the way that your getting so nervous how I have brothers who are either married and has a kid or engaged." They kept laughing and he bent down and gave her a kiss and they didn't break apart even when they heard the front door open up and Peyton came home.

"Hey MJ! I'm home!" she said loudly and she walked into the family room and the new couple separated. "Oh, I didn't know that you had some one here." And they both sat up.

"Mom, I didn't know you were gonna be back so soon."

"MJ I always come home at this time. And who is your friend that you still have introduced us too considering it's been about 5 minutes since I've been home." Amy started to laugh.

"Mom, this is Amy Jordans. The girl that I met at the track last night." And Amy stood up to shake Peyton's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor." She said politely.

"Oh, sweetie. Call me Peyton. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Ma, is it alright if Amy stays for dinner?"

"If it's alright with her parents then I don't see why not. Ethan and Peter aren't gonna be here so she can stay if it's ok."

"Where are they anyways?" he asked.

"Ethan is at Jesse's house for dinner and Peter is Ryan's house for dinner. So then it'll be you, me, your father and if it's alright then Amy too."

"Let me just go and ask my mom." Amy said and then went outside to call her mom. She was waiting for her mom to pick up and started thinking to herself. _I can't believe what kinda move this was! I'm so happy that daddy got transferred her! I just can't wait _

_till I tell Becky about this! I know that she's gonna flip! I never thought that NYC was gonna be this good. I've always heard stories from people who went there for vacation saying that it wasn't 'all that' but I'm laughing at them now. They would never believe that sweet little innocent Amy would turn out to be what everyone is seeing of me now_. She thought and would've gone further but then her mom answered.

"_Hello?" _Laura picked up

"Mom, hey sorry I didn't come home after school but I was with MJ and he was just helping me catch up on some things that missed from last week. But he asked his mom if it was alright if I stayed for dinner, and all I had to do was just you or daddy if it was alright. Could I stay?"

"_Yeah, honey. I don't see why not. But you gotta come home after that. I'd like to know how your first day went."_

"Alright I will. Thanks mom. Tell daddy I say hi."

"_Ok sweetie. I'll talk to you when you get home." _and then they hung up and she went back inside.

"My mom said that it was ok that I stayed for dinner."

"Ok. Oh, MJ I should tell you this too." And he looked up to his mother as he was drinking his water bottle. "The family is coming over tonight." And he spit out his water and started to cough.

"Are you for real?_ Peyton nodded. _Ugh, alright Amy get ready to the rest of the interrogations." And Amy laughed again. She didn't know what was so wrong with all of the questions just from Danny before. Her brother's were always like that when she had other boyfriends and they were home.

_A/N- ok so this took me a while but now here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be how Kelly interrupts a Family Night at the Taylor's! Reviews keep me going! So keep reviewing!_

_R&R_

_And remember…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTAN!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THE LAB FAMILY

AUTHORS NOTE!

OK SO I KNOW THAT HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE…BUT I HAVE GOOD REASONS. WELL I'VE BEEN DOING FIELD HOCKEY FOR MY SCHOOL TEAM AND PRACTICES HAVE BEEN WEARING ME DOWN A BIT AND THEN GAMES STARTED LAST WEEK AND THEN SOFTBALL FOR THE FALL BALL LEAGUE STARTED ALL READY ON SUNDAYS AND I HAVE 2 GAMES EACH DAY THEN I GOTTA FIT IN MY HOMEWORK INTO THAT TOO. BUT THEN I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO POST ANYTHING UP TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL THEN I HAVE TO COME HOME DO SOME OF MY HOMEWORK THEN GO RUNNING BEFORE MY GAME AND THEN I HAVE TO GO RUNNING WIT MY COACH AND THEN I HAVE MY GAME FOR BOUT AN HOUR THEN MY MOM'S TAKING ME OUT FOR MY BIRTHDAY DINNER TOMORROW SO IT MITE NOT COME IN BY TOMORROW BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL HAVE IT UP BY SATURDAY, SUNDAY THE LATEST!! DON'T WORRY I WONT LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING AT THE POINT THAT YOU'RE AT!!

LOVE YOU ALL

REMEMBER

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA!!_

_LinDSAymESSrOE_


	9. DINNERS ARE NEVER NORMAL1

THE LAB FAMILY

CHAPTER 8- DINNERS ARE NEVER NORMAL WITH THIS FAMILY!

_A/N- ok so I no that I took a while b4 updatinggg another chapter but I've been busy with field hockey and softball and everythinggg but anyways here's the nxt chapter! This one is gonna have a couple parts just to let u all no._

Amy and MJ were watching TV in the family room with MJ against the arm rest and Amy curled into his side. They fit perfectly together just as perfect as when Danny and Lindsay cuddled together. They were lost in their own thoughts. Amy thinking about how wonderful her life has been and how it got amazingly better when they met at the track only the night before. She didn't know if it was just high school romance or love at first sight. She was so grateful for her mom telling her to get out of the house and go for a walk or a run. MJ was pretty much thinking the same thing as her, except for the last part though. He could think of the right words to say when he knew that he wanted to tell her that he loves but then he thought that it hasn't even been a full day and thought it was going to be too soon and he was going to wait a little bit longer and he be fine _(A/N- SRRY, IDK WHY I'M QUOTING THE JONAS BROTHERS! BUT THAT SONG IS RLI GOOD!)_ Amy's thoughts soon went back to when Robbie called her phone earlier. _We haven't spoken to each other in months. All of a sudden he decides to call me. I have nothing left to say to him. I wonder if Jase, Adam and Nicky told him off for me like they promised? Speaking of the 3 Stooges, I can't wait till they come up here with their family. I'm dying to see my niece and nephew again._ They soon got interrupted when the doorbell rang and Peyton shouted to MJ to get. He untangled himself from Amy to let the visitors in. The Flacks were at the door.

"What's the matter? Door knob broken from the outside that you can't just open it and walk right in like normal?" MJ started to laugh by himself.

"You're hilarious, MJ. I'd watch with all that sarcasim though. It might come back to bite you in the ass." Don said.

"Love ya too, Uncle Don. Come to the family room, there's someone I want you to meet." And they followed him to him help a girl off the couch and started talking again. "Alright, Amy here is one family. DJ and Kevin you already know. So here's my Uncle Don and my Aunt Stella." Don and Stella shook her hand and looked her up and down wondering how MJ got her before Ethan.

"So, what do you guys do as a job?" she asked. She wanted to know what part of the 'All Mighty' NYPD they're apart of.

"Homicide Detective." Flack said.

"CSI Detective." Stella said.

"MJ how many adults in your family are CSIs or detectives or both?!" she said laughingly.

"Uh, well, my dad, Aunt Lindsay, Uncle Danny, Aunt Stella and Uncle Hawkes are CSI/Detectives. Uncle Don and Aunt Jessie are homicide Detectives and my moms and ME for the Crime Lab. That's pretty much it so watch out at dinner because everyone but my mom has skills with talking during an interrogation." They all started to laughing. Amy felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her phone and saw it was a video message from Adam with her 15 month nephew, Eric saying his first word. A tear came to her eye that didn't go un-notice by the others.

"You ok Amy? What is it?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. My brother Adam, the one with the 15th month old boy, well, he just sent me a video of Eric saying his first word." MJ embraced her in a hug.

"Aw, what was his first word?" Stella asked.

"Boom." Everyone started to laugh though, Amy didn't know why. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby. It's just that Uncle Danny is forever saying 'Boom' and I'm pretty sure that 'Boom' was Kayla's first word too." MJ said.

"Oh, I see. Well they're coming up to visit soon you should come. In fact why don't you all come? My parents won't mind." She asked the group who now moved into the family room.

"We'd love to come." Stella answered for them.

"Great I'll tell my mom later. MJ when's everyone else come over? I'm dying to meet the rest of your family." She asked and MJ started to laugh.

"WOW! I didn't think you'd be that interested in meeting my family. Uh, I'm pretty sure that my dad should be home before we eat. Aunt Lindsay, Uncle Danny and Kayla should be here soon and Aunt Jessie, Uncle Sheldon and James should be here in a half hour."

"OK, let me just go and call Adam to let him know I got the video. Be right back." She gave him and kiss and then went outside. Flack waited till she was outside to speak.

"MJ how the fuck did you score such a hottie? And how old is her brother that he already has a kid?" Stella swatted the back of his head at the first question he asked and then got up to help Peyton in the kitchen. "OK. Now that my wife is gone, how did you get her before Ethan?" Don said quietly.

"We met at the track last night. I tripped behind her and she helped me up and we just started from there."

"What about her brother?" DJ asked.

"What about my brother? And which one? I got 3 of them." Amy said as she walked back in, in the middle of their conversation.

"Uh, we were actually waiting for dinner before we asked you questions about your family. You can wait if you'd like." Don said.

"I can wait. It might actually be better so I don't have to keep telling the names, age, and marital status over and over again." As she finished, she sat down next to MJ who acted as if it was a reflex and put his arm around Amy's shoulder and then in-coming from the front door was a soaking wet Lindsay and Kayla with Danny quickly behind them. Everyone started to laugh at them.

"Hey guys. Is it raining outside?" DJ asked.

"If Kayla wasn't in the same room right now I'd probably say something but instead I'll do the mature thing and answer the question. Yes DJ it is raining." Danny said and everyone continued with their laughter. Kayla took off her wet jacket and hung it up on the hook and then sat next to Amy and they instantly started talking about anything they could think of. Lindsay went into the kitchen to help Stella and Peyton.

KITCHEN!

Lindsay walks in and sees Peyton and Stella sitting at the table drinking coffee and goes over to the pot and gets some for herself then sits down with the other 2 mothers.

"Hey guys." Lindsay says.

"Hey Linds. When did you guys get here? I didn't even here the door open." Stella asked.

"We just got in a few minutes ago. So, Amy seems nice. And Kayla really likes her. That's all she was talking about when we picked her up and came back over here."

"Yeah she seems like a very nice girl. She is all that MJ was talking about last night when he came home from the track. That's where they met." Peyton said.

"You might get a kick out of this Linds. Amy's 15 month old nephew, Eric, said his first word. Her brother Adam I think she said was his name sent her a video message on her phone of it. Eric's first word is 'Boom'!" all 3 of the girls started to laugh.

"Well that's interesting. How old is her brother?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She'll probably say it at dinner, you know, when everyone is here to interrogate her." Peyton said and they started to laugh again.

"Well she definitely seems better then Kelly was. I'm happy that one boy in this family found a decent and better girl." Stella said and the other 2 women looked at her. "What? Just because my son dated her that means I had to like her? Hell NO! I hated that bitch! She got what she deserved." And they started to laugh when they saw Jessica Angell-Hawkes walk into the room.

"Hey Jess. When did you get here? Seriously we must be getting somewhat older if we can't here when people enter a home." Peyton said with a chuckle.

"We just got here. Who's that other girl in there? The boys in there didn't give any introductions. They all pointed to the kitchen saying that you 3 were in here and not to make too noise as the Giants game was on." Jessica said.

"Well you know these boy's with their football. But anyways that's Amy, MJs new girlfriend." Peyton said.

"Got it."

They kept on talking for bout a half an hour or so before Kayla and Amy got kicked out of the family room for texting each other when they're sitting right next to each other. (A/N- I do that all the time in class w/ mii friends…mii teachers get soo pissed us l0l).

"Hey Aunt Jessie" Kayla said and went up to Jessica and hugged her and in return Jess gave her a hug.

"Hi Amy. I'm Jessica Angell-Hawkes." She finished and shook one of Amy's hands.

"Hi." She replied back and sat down at the table.

"So, Amy, how you liking New York City so far?" Stella asked after a few awkward quite seconds.

"I'm actually really enjoying the city so far even though I haven't been here for that long but I still really like it. It was always my dream to live in NYC and those guys in there really help me out during school. And I hope it's not just because I pretty much told the school jock off during lunch." She answered with a laugh along with everyone else.

"Well I'm glad then. That means that we raised our kids somewhat right after all. But in my opinion they are being nice to you because you're one of the better girlfriends any of the boys had in a long time." Everyone laughed again.

"I don't get it."

"Well you see, Amy. Stella's son Kevin, his ex-girlfriend Kelly Bratburg wasn't all that nice. She was snobby stuck up bitch who got her way when ever and how ever she liked. She was always mean to Kayla and even made her sister be mean to her just because she wasn't as popular as her and Kayla Elizabeth don't you dare give me that face. I'm only telling her this information because eventually she's gonna find things out about the crazy wacked up family." Kayla gave her mother a glare then soon took it away.

Then there was the ring of the doorbell going through the house again and again.

"MOM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" MJ screamed to the kitchen.

"Well are you gonna get it then?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Kinda busy!"

"MJ SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!" Flack said loudly.

The girls laughed in the kitchen and Peyton turned towards Kayla.

"Kayla, sweetie do you mind getting the door because apparently the Giants are more important than someone at the door." She asked.

"Sure, Auntie Peyton." And with that Kayla got up and went to see who was there. But what she got was more than what anyone in that house wanted but more importantly who she wanted.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asked.

"What do you care? I know Kevin's not at his house and he's not at James so he must be here and since I'm talking to you that must mean that he's not at yours. Now where is he?" said, KELLY.

______________________________________________________________________ _A/N: ok so here's the first part of the dinner nite. Hope you like it…I no I took a while but I was a little busy. The first quarter in mii school had taken a lot out of me with mii studies…but anyways…heres the first part of chapter9…HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

_REVIEW PLEASE?! I NO YOU WANT TOO!!!!_

_REMEMBER…_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA!!!!_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	10. DINNERS ARE NEVER NORMAL2

THE LAB FAMILY!

By:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

Chapter9: DINNERS ARE NEVER NORMAL WITH THIS FAMILY pt2

a/n: lets see I guess I can give u all another part of the dinner soooooo here you all goooo…hope you enjoyyyyyy!!!!!! I know some1 willl!!!!!!! And btdubs amy…Kelly will nvr learnnnnn….

CSI:NYCSI:NY

"Um. Kevi! You might wanna come here!" Kayla yelled towards him still staring at Kelly not being able to believe that Kelly is standing right in front of her.

"What is it? Cant it wait?" he yelled back.

"What the hell could be more important than me?" Kelly said pushing Kayla out of the way and into the family room where all the guys were.

Kayla was right behind her trying to get her to leave when Amy and all of the other mothers came out of the kitchen to see what all of the commotion that Kayla was causing when they all let out a surprised gasp!

"What is she doing here?" Stella asked Peyton.

"I don't know. Knowing Kayla, she didn't invite her in. She invited herself in." Peyton said.

Once Kelly got towards the family room with all of the guys there she yelled to Kevin.

"Kevin!" she said loud enough to interrupt the game and get everyone's attention. Kevin looked over to her with an opened mouth.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else's life to ruin other than mine 24/7?" he asked and that got a chuckle out of everyone even Amy considering she really didn't know her but got an idea from Lindsay's descriptions.

"Why can't you just except the fact that you belong with me?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"You gotta be kidding me right?" Amy said a little too loudly then she thought which made Kelly turn her head around to look at her.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you'd be able to hear me over your ego." Amy can dish these out like it's no one's business which earned another laugh from everyone in the room.

"You think you're so cleaver just because you told off the schools best athlete? Don't you?" she said.

"Actually I don't think I'm so cleaver because of that but because of my grades. You know what those are right? Well just in case you don't. let me inform you. they're these things that you get from teachers about homework assignments or test or things like that from school." The laughter could not stop in the room between the adults and kids.

"What is your point?" she asked getting closer to Amy but MJ got in her way to stand behind her just in case he needed to hold Amy back.

"My point is that you can't see that Kevin doesn't wanna be with you. That you're not what he wants. You're a stuck up bitch, and sorry for the language in front of Kayla Mr. and Mrs. Messer. Girlfriends don't go around calling their boyfriends cousin's a spoiled brat. I would never say anything like that about Kayla or anyone else in this room, but you have no trouble with saying things like. If I had a sister I wouldn't make her hate Kayla because I hate her. He doesn't wanna be with you. Get over it. He broke up with you. It's done. There's nothing that can change what he did." Amy said and everyone else went silent even Kelly did too. All she did was just stand there in front of Amy trying to stare her down but it didn't work. She walked right past everyone, looking down and walked right out of the house. Everyone was just staring at Amy not being able to comprehend what just happened between the two girls. Kevin got up and went to go and stand near Amy.

"Thank you, Amy." He said and gave her a hug.

"It's no problem. What I said didn't give me a headache but if I didn't interrupt, what she was probably going to say would've." And everyone laughed again. And she returned the hug.

"You guys wanna know what I think?" MJ said as Kevin and Amy released each other but Kevin still had his arm wrapped around her. "I think you should let go of my girlfriend before there's another fight like before in here." Everyone laughed while Amy gave MJ a boyfriend-girlfriend hug. The girls went back into the kitchen while the guys went to finish whatever was left of the game.

"MJ I gotta tell ya. That's one hell of a girlfriend you got there. Don't let her go." Danny said.

"Don't worry Uncle Danny. I don't plan too." MJ said sitting back on the couch.

A/N:ok I no this one wasn't all that long but my back was starting to hurt by the way I was sitting and I couldn't rli think of anything else to say. But here is what I'll do…the first person to hve the most reviews for this story other than ilovecsinewyork, you could give me your name and you'll be a new character in one of mii stories that I'm currently working on…either this one, Montana times2 or goddess. REVIEW!

Remember

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	11. DINNERS ARE NEVER NORMAL3

THE LAB FAMILY!

BY:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

Chapter10: DINNERS ARE NEVER NORMAL WITH THIS FAMILY pt3

a/n-ok soooo Montana Angell had the most reviews other than ilovecsinewyork but I can't put her in the story because she's already in it. So in the following chapter's you'll be getting a new friend in the story so look out for anyone who has a star next o their name bc that'll mean you guys get to read bout some new faces! Thnxs 4 the reviews loved them!

CSI:NYCSI:NY

All the girls were in the kitchen talking amongst themselves about work or how Amy likes it in New York or how Kayla is doing in school. Either way they are talking and connecting with each other. Stella couldn't believe that Amy stuck up for Kevin the way she did. She especially liked it how she stuck up for Kayla. None of the boy's other girlfriends ever did that for their little cousin. She decided to break everyone's conversation by making one big one that she was pretty sure that all the mom's wanted to know.

"Amy how did you learn to say things like that to Kelly? Sticking up for other people that you've barely known for an entire day so far." Stella asked.

"It actually wasn't that hard. Being the only girl in the family and being at the bottom of 3 boys, you learn to stick up for yourself against their annoying girlfriends. Growing up for me when my brother's still had girlfriends it was always easier for me to be sarcastic than nice to them because I knew they wouldn't last all that long." She said proudly.

"But didn't you say that 2 of them are married and the other is engaged?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah they are but I knew from the first time that they brought the girl home, I knew she was gonna change my brother's life. Finally able to make him happy in a relationship. Well, it was either that or to get a glare from my parents." She said making everyone laugh. "But changing from being sarcastic to nice for the 3 new women that were or are being added to my family is a good thing for me because they help me gang up on my brother's if I need them too." Making them laugh even more eventually leading to Kayla falling off her chair from laughing so hard. All the guys heard it the crash and at that time Mac had already gotten home. They took one glance at Kayla still laughing on the floor and started cracking up as well. Peyton announced that they should wash up because dinner was ready. They all sat down at the now extended table. Mac and Peyton being at the ends then next to Peyton's right side was MJ, then Amy, Kayla, James, Hawkes, Jess then it came back around to Mac. On the other side of Peyton it was Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Flack, Kevin, DJ then it came back around to the other side of Mac. Amy hadn't realized that there was so many of them until they all sat down together. But what she didn't expect was the amount of questions that they were gonna hound her with once it later into the dinner.

--

a/n-nxt the interrogation! Srry I wish I could start on that but I hve to get some of mii homework done before mii parents get pissed at me…more to come later if I cant sleeppp!!! Which knowing me, will happen! So keeppp readinggg and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Remember…

PEACE

LOVE

and DANTANA!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	12. DINNERS ARE NVR NORMAL4 & INTERROGATIONS

THE LAB FAMILY!

By:DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n- well I was bored and decided not to finish mii homeworkkk I'll just get it from some1 b4 classes start tomorrow…well that didn't rli work out that well bc I didn't do it then either so I just lied to mii teacher like normal and was texting friends who sit rite nxt to me still and to friends in another town…aren't I such a bad girl in school…ohhh well its not like they tell mii parents anyways…sooo here u goo!

CSI:NYCSI:NY

"Mrs. Taylor this is really good. You're a really great cook. If my mother could cook like this I would look forward to dinner every day." Amy said making Peyton blush.

"Thank-you dear. But please call me Peyton. Mrs. Taylor makes me sound old." She said making everyone laugh. Then a ring went off from the side of Amy's jeans. She looks down and it's the name that she doesn't wanna see the most.

"I'm so sorry but, do you mind if I take this call?" Mac and Peyton nodded. "Thank-you." Amy said.

She walked outside answering her phone and sat down on the top step.

"What do you want?" she asked rather harshly.

"_**Awe, come on Amy. Why you gotta be like that?" Robbie asked.**_

"Be like what? A bitch? I'm sorry but that's who I've become thanks to you."

"_**What do you mean, thanks to me? I didn't do anything to you to make me hate you."**_

"You really gonna play that line?"

"_**What line?"**_

"You slept with my best friend! Or do you not remember that?" she said. As she said that line MJ was by the door with it half opened hearing what she just said.

"_**We were both drunk it didn't mean anything. I swear."**_

She started to laugh. "Of course you were drunk Robbie, it still meant something to the both of you! You both made the choice of drinking. You both made the choice of taking your clothes off. You both made the choice of going behind me back and breaking my heart. It had to mean something. I'm sure of it!" she said.

"_**How can you be sure?" he asked sadly.**_

"I just am. Look I gotta go. I'm at my boyfriend's house."

"_**You just got there, how could you have a boyfriend already?"**_

"You don't have the right to ask me that. I'm hanging up now. I'm pretty sure my ex-best friend is there to console you after losing something that you'll never get back in your life. Good-bye Robbie." She finished and hung up wiping the few lonely tears that streamed down her face in the process. MJ came and sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You weren't suppose to hear that MJ." She said silently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"It's ok. I'm fine." He looked at her with a smile. "I'm serious. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about this part. My brothers have him set. There's no need for you to fly all the way to North Carolina just to beat up my ex-boyfriend."

He started to laugh. "Alright, I won't fly down there but if he calls again, give me the phone and I'll set him straight." She laughed and hugged him. "Let's get back inside. It's getting kinda windy out here." She nodded her head and got up with him. They walked hand in hand back into the kitchen and sat down together. No one asked who it was but only assumed it was important that she had to take it outside. They continued eating in silence, the only noises being the swallowing of food or clicking of forks against plates. Flack (of course) decided to start the interrogation now.

"So Amy, how many brothers do you have?" she looked up and swallowed her food.

"I have 3 older brothers. Jason who's 32, married. His wife's name is Lynn, and has a 2 year old girl, Jordabella, she either likes to be called Jorda or Bella. Then there's Adam who's 30 and also married who's name is Gillian and they have a 15 month-old boy named Eric and last but not least there's my brother Nicky who's engaged to a woman named Haley. And I'm the baby." She said sorta out of breath.

"Well that's not a lot or anything." James said making people laugh.

"Yeah it really is but I got used to it after a while. Having 3 older brothers kinda made all of the guys not wanna hurt me because then they're my brothers would be all over them. Just like these guys would be if a guy messed with Kayla." She said nudging Kayla in the side making more people laugh.

"What does your dad do?" Danny asked.

"Um, my dad, he's into law but he's like this majorly awesome lawyer so every firm wants him. So we keep getting transferred to a different state."

"And your mom? Don't you also move because your mom gets transferred too?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah we do. My mom, she's kinda like a lawyer but not really. It's something like that. I'm not 100% sure what it is but whatever it is, we sure do get moved around a lot." She made people laugh.

"Well what about your brother's what do they do?" Stella asked.

"Jason does graphic designing like the person who make a sign that would say something like, "WELCOME TO HARRISON, HOME OF THE HARRISON HUSKIES!" and things like that before you enter and leave a town. Adam is a teacher. A biology teacher in fact. Then Nicky is a Marine. He's actually on duty right now. I think he comes back early January or early February. One of those months." She said.

"Why did Nicky become a Marine?" Mac asked.

"My uncle was a Marine. He was always telling us how one of his men in his troops saved his life. Taylor was the name I think."

"Amy that was me. I saved your uncle. He was with me when he almost died."

"Really?" she asked shocked as Mac nodded. Tears came to her eyes and said a silent thank you to him and he nodded once more.

"Anyone else got anymore questions to ask?" Peyton asked.

"Actually I do." Everyone looked over to MJ who was sitting in between Amy and Peyton. "But it's more of statement than a question." He turned his body so that he can sit facing Amy and took her small hands into his larger hands. "I love you, Amy. I love everything about you and none of that has to do with what happened today. Not because of your looks like you told Jason but because I care about what's on the inside. I love you Amy Jordans. And nothing is going to change that."

All of the women at the table let out an 'aw' and MJ leaned over to Amy and gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips so that they don't disturb the others with their making out.

"I love you too, MJ. Everything about you. Even your crazy family." She said looking over to everyone who let out a quick quite laugh. "You just made moving to New York the best move ever." She gave him another kiss and then pulled him into a hug.

_a/n- ok so I hope you all liked the interrogation and the little intro to Robbie and all of Amy's brothers and sisters-in-laws and her niece and nephew…u gotta wait a lil longer bc I hve to finish writing the nxt chapter to Montana times 2 then I hve to do mii hw then I hve to read twilight for mii friend so she can give me another picture…TALK TO YOU ALL SOON! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WRITE FASTER!!! IT'S THE TRUTH!_

_Remember_

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	13. after words part1

THE LAB FAMILY!

A/N-hey evry1…I no I no u all wanna kill me bc of how much time I took off of this story but I was trying mi best to get Montana times 2 done and now I gotta do this than goddess. Montana Angell won the chance to be in the story. Her other than ilovecsinewyork had the most reviews for the lab family so she will be in the story. So congrats. U wont no the name until u see it in here…so be on the watch for a new character. congrats!!!

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_**My first day's in NYC**_

_**Amy Jordans**_

I know that everything that I'm about to tell you is a little personal and things but I was told to write about my first day's in New York City. It might not be what you intended for but this is what you get.

When I first moved to New York City, I didn't know what to expect when I came. The new city seemed pretty intimidating for someone who lived in small towns where mostly everyone was related to one another, but NYC is something different. Something unimaginable. Some place where every girl dreams of living one day having her dreams come true. But for me it was a different reason as to why I came here. When I first moved here I was so upset that I had to leave all of my new friends AGAIN. I went for a run at the schools track to clear my head a little bit. When I'm running and listening to my IPod I'm free. It's like there's nothing that can stop me.

While running around the track for what seemed like the 10th time but was only the 5th, I noticed something behind me. It seemed like someone was trying to challenge me to a race for them to get ahead of me but to tell you the truth it wasn't. The person just wanted to see what I looked like. At first it seemed kinda creepy. The person fell down and landed on his knee. Me being the kind person that I am, helped him to his feet and walked him over to the bleachers. We talked and introduced ourselves. "Hi, I'm MJ. Well my name is really Mac Junior but people just call me MJ." That's when I knew that this move was gonna be the best move of them all. Just hearing the name made it seem like this place had a purpose for me moving here. So what could I do? Introduce myself to this MJ person. "Hi, I'm Amy. Amy Jordans. I just moved here." That's when it all began. The story behind my first day's in NYC.

MJ's last name is Taylor. As in the son of the great Detective Mac Taylor. Ex-Marine. The same Ex-Marine who saved my uncle. I would always remember that Mr. Taylor saved a member of my family. When MJ and me first spoke at the track he asked how I liked the new move so far. "I like it. I have to say that it's one of the best moves I've had so far. I even like one of the guys here. They're really hot." Or something along those lines. I'll never forget his response. "Really? Aren't people suppose to hate moving from town to town or state to state? You just moved here. How could you possibly like someone already?" Again, something along those lines.

Then while we were talking MJ got a call to go and pick someone up I thought it would be a girlfriend and I was pretty upset that he would lead me on and for him to have someone else. I didn't find it right to me and I didn't think it was right for whoever the other girl was so I just ran, I ran till I got back to my house to where my mom was sitting on the couch reading. She told me that on my first day of school I would have someone guiding me around little did I know that the system in this school that it's someone who would have all of the same classes as you. That person was MJ Taylor. I didn't know whether to be happy that I'd see him again or upset that I'd have to spend about 6 and a half hours with the kid that made me run all the way home. But I put on a smile and went up stairs for a shower and bed.

I was thinking about him for the rest of the night. And from what I heard from the next day at school he was thinking about me too. He found me that morning sitting down on the grass in front of the school texting and sat down next to me. He told me that he was sorry for leaving me last night and I was, for lack of a better term mad at him for what happened. Asked him why he would flirt with me if he said 'I love you' to another girl. I was pretty embarrassed when he told me that it was actually his 10 year old cousin he said that.

I learned a lot of things from what happened. And even some things from the people who thought they could run the school. Many people in this school might know the star football player, Jason. Well I met him in a way people don't want to. But after him and I had that little chat in the cafeteria I made him realize that the way to a girls heart is by listening to her and actually liking her for who she is instead of what she looks like. After school I went with MJ to pick up his little cousin at the middle school across the street. Her name is Kayla Messer. She's the only girl out of what the people in this school would call The Lab Family. They stick together and stick up for each other no matter what. We went back to his house and he started to help me get caught up with what I missed. Needless to say we didn't do that much work. Kayla was lucky enough to have me there to help with some guy problems because if she were to ask her cousins they would probably start to interrogate her about the guy. That's what happens when you grow up in a family full of cops.

Mrs. Taylor asked very nicely if I wanted to stay for dinner so I did. I guess you can say that the dinner at the Taylor's house was eventful. Pretty eventful to have a fight between me and Kelly like we did. The thing about families that aren't true blood related like The Lab Family is that they stay together through the tough parts. That's what families are for. Especially having big 'macho' cousins like little Kayla does.

My first days in New York City were the best first days in a new place that I've ever had. I just might actually like living here till we graduate. Thanks New York City for making it the best.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

"Thank-you Amy for that wonderful piece that you read to us. I have to say that was a pretty good piece. One of the best I've heard in a while. I even enjoyed the part of how you described MJ to be a creeper." Mr. Fisher their English teacher said and the entire class started to laugh again at that comment.

By the time Amy was in her seat again MJ leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "you want me to be a creeper? Than baby you better be careful and sleep with one eye open because I plan on creeping into your room tonight." And Amy let out a little laugh.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

_a/n-ok so I no that I've written a lot of chapters about amy and mj but I had this though while I was starting this one and this is where it ended me so this is what you got for this chapter so I hope u like it. This is only part 1 of the days after the taylors dinner…r&r_

_REMEMBER_

_PEACE _

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA_

_~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim_


	14. Chapter 14

The Lab Family!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

a/n- plzz don't kill me iheartcsinewyork and Montana Angell ! ! ! 0:] I've been trying to update and everything but it's not as easy as you think. Maybe for some who have written and completed stories but not for me. So i've tried with everything and school and shit like that so this is on the whim bc I hvnt had time to actually think of something, but hopefully nxt week when I'm off of school tht I will be able to have another chapter but I'm not making any promises! OK I WANNA LET EVRY1 NO…THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER DID NOT COME FROM MY MIND! I AM NOT TAKING CREDIT FOR THE IDEA. ALL CREDIT GOES TO IHEARTCSINEWYORK! She has the credit for the idea of what is gonna go on with Kayla in school, I just worded things to make them my own. So evry1 thnk me and iheartcsinewyork! So now I'm done blabbing and here is your next chapter…thank u all for your wait!!! Love you all!!!

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Kayla was sitting in her 6th grade science class. Binder out on her desk with her arms bent at the elbows and fists holding her head up staring at what's right in front of her. Andrew DaRosa was sitting in front of her. So of course she wouldn't be paying any attention to what her teacher was teaching. It was 9th period; normally no one pays any attention during their 9th period class. Andrew had his hair spiked today. She loved it when he had his hair all spiked up. Her dad had his hair like that once and she laughed at him. She found it quite funny along with her mother and her father ended up getting Kayla in a tickle attack. What good memories within the Messer Family.

In math, 8th period, they sat next to each other. The teacher oblivious to the tension surrounding the two youngsters. But why couldn't their science teacher be that oblivious too. _I bet she did this on purpose, _Kayla thought. The class was nearly over and she would no longer be able to stare at him because he wouldn't be able to walk her to her locker or talk in the hallway out of class because he had to rush home for a doctor's appointment. _Stupid doctor's appointment, stupid science teachers_ Kayla thought.

"Kayla Messer! Pay attention! I do not want to tell you again!" her teacher said.

Kayla jumped with the sudden shout of her teacher who was standing right in front of her which earned a laugh from everyone in the room, even Andrew who received a glare from Kayla.

As soon as the clock stuck 2:40, everyone rushed out of the room. Andrew waited for Kayla to pack her things and walked out of class.

"Why do you have to have a doctor's appointment? I was really looking forward to you walking me home without my cousin's being there. That opportunity doesn't come around that often, you know." Kayla said getting her books into her bag while looking at Andrew.

"Because if I want to play basketball I need to have my physical updated so I could play and have a girl named Kayla Messer watch me do what I do best other than make this really cute laugh." Kayla laughed at his comment. "There that laugh is."

"Ok. Fine, I'll let you go to the doctor's. But just remember buddy that I better be the only girl that you think is cute and who has a really cute laugh."

"Deal." They gave each other a hug and went their separate ways.

~CRIME LAB (morning)~

Lindsay was spinning around in her chair for what felt like her entire shift but in reality it was only for 15 minutes. She didn't know what to do. She just kept on spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning till she was sure she was gonna throw up. But that didn't bother her. She was still gonna keep on spinning. They were still watching her. As Danny and Flack were walking down the glass hallways they spotted Lindsay spinning. Danny noticed the look on her face and noticed something was gonna go wrong. As soon as he was about to mention it to Flack, she got up from her seat and ran to the nearest bathroom without bumping into anything or anyone from being to dizzy.

The next thing they knew, everyone was running out of the bathroom but Lindsay was still in there. Danny knocked then went in. He saw the door on the last stall closed; he assumed and knew that was where his wife was. He tapped lightly on the door then gently pushed it open and saw how sick his wife looked on the floor. Her face was all red and sweaty. He knew how much she hated throwing up. Her blood vessels would always stick out and she'd get sick all over again. She'd even sometimes pass out or get really hot.

"Linds, baby you ok?" he asked sitting next to her, pulling her into his chest and drying off her forehead with rolled up toilet paper.

"I feel horrible. My stomach isn't cooperating with anything that I'm putting in it and every time I walk into the break room and smell the coffee I get sick again. It's horrible. I haven't felt like this since-since-since before I knew I was pregnant with Kayla. Oh Danny, what if I am pregnant again? Kayla is so used to be an only child. How would she react to this?" she said crying.

"We'll get through this. Kayla will get through this. And think of it this way. If it's another boy, that's just one more person to look after her. Kayla would love being an older sister. Just one more person for her to boss around." He said making her laugh.

"What do you think it would be like? I mean having a newborn and a soon to be 11 year old?" Lindsay asked tilting her head to look at her husband.

"It won't be easy at first because of the 10 year age difference but it won't be hard either. We have each other and we have Kayla. She'd do anything to help you know that. And with the age difference, when has that ever bothered anyone in this family. I mean you're what 14, 15 years younger than your brother? And look at you guys now, you two are closer together than any of your other siblings.

She laughed at him again. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"So you're not upset about the age difference anymore?" he asked.

"No because you're right. And besides the age is just a number. It doesn't matter. They'll be best friends." She smiled up at him again. He leaned down to give her kiss but she backed away looking at his confused face. "I ain't kissin' you with throw up breath. Wait until I brush my teeth." She said as she was getting up with a little help from Danny. The door opened and Stella walked in.

"Hey Linds, how you feeling? I saw u run in and everyone else run out and I distinctively remember that happening 10 years ago when you were pregnant with Kayla." Stella said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Would you mind if I took the rest of the day. I don't think I could stay in the lab anymore with the smells." Lindsay answered.

"Yeah go ahead. It's a slow day. You both could leave. Be there for when Kayla get's home." And after Stella said that they both walked out towards the locker room to gather their belonging's before heading to the nearest pharmacy to get a test to take at home.

---

A/N- ok here you all go and iheartcsinewyork, please don't kill me for taking too long on this chapter!!!

Remember,

_PEACE_

_LOVE_

_and DANTANA ! ! !_


	15. Chapter 15

The Lab Family

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

The drive to the nearest pharmacy from the lab was relatively quiet. Lindsay wasn't too sure how she would be the second time around being pregnant. Her first pregnancy wasn't well. She almost had a miscarriage because a suspect held a gun to her head after he snuck onto the crime scene early in her pregnancy. Then after the birth of Kayla she was told that if she had any more stress like she had with Kayla then it'd be hard to have another child. But that didn't stop Danny and Lindsay from having sex.

"Linds?" Danny said pulling her out of her thought. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just curious as to what the test will say."

"It won't say anything that we don't already know. Lindsay you haven't thrown up like that since you were pregnant with Kayla. Now we both know how...active? Let's say we have been lately so there could most likely be pregnant. There won't be a problem if there is something growing inside of you." he said with a smirk.

"I know how 'active' as you put it we have been but what if something happens again like it did when I was pregnant with Kayla. I don't know how I'd be able to cope with having a miscarriage." She said sadly.

"I feel the same way Lindsay, but I do know that you won't be alone if that happens. You have me, Kayla and everyone else who will be supporting you throughout everything."

---

An hour later Danny and Lindsay were sitting outside their bathroom, waiting for the kitchen timer to go off, signaling that the tests were done. Lindsay was nervously chewing on her bottom lip and Danny kept wringing his hands.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the timer dinged, indicating that the tests were done and they could go look and see what they said.

Danny slipped his hand into Lindsay's and they walked into the bathroom together, both anxious to see what the tests read.

The first one Lindsay picked up had a pink plus sign on it, the second one said _pregnant_ in big bold letters and the third one they had purchased had two lines on it. The couple was quiet for a couple minutes, both of them trying to quiet their rushing brains.

The silence was broken by Danny sweeping Lindsay up in a tight hug and exclaiming loudly, "We're pregnant!"

Lindsay laughed and then smiled, relieved that Danny was as excited as she was. She knew that she was going to have to be more careful with their second child, due to the problems that she had encountered with Kayla.

Danny grinned, "I'm so excited, baby. I'm gonna be a daddy again."

Lindsay smiled back, "Me too, well, not the daddy part. We're gonna have a baby!!"

"Let's make an appointment as soon as we can. That way we know for sure."

Lindsay laughed at Danny's enthusiasm, "Ok, I'll call my OBGYN and make an appointment."

Danny nodded and then went quiet for a minute, his hands fell down to Lindsay's stomach and he dropped to his knees. Lindsay stayed silent, letting Danny have his moment. "Hi, baby. I'm your daddy. You be nice to your momma, she's my world. You are going to be so loved. We can't wait to meet you."

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears at the raw emotion that the manly Danny Messer was expressing. He stood up and pulled Lindsay close, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, making her lose her breath.

Lindsay put an end to the kiss before Danny started something he couldn't finish; after all, Kayla was due home in 5 minutes.

Danny groaned as he pulled away, "What'cha stop for?"

"You check the time? Kayla'll be home in 5 minutes. Even you can't pull that off Messer."

Danny smirked, "Watch me try."

Lindsay shook her head, "Sorry buddy. Ain't happening."

Danny sighed, "Ok, do we tell her today or wait?"

"I want to tell her today."

"Alright, we'll tell her today, but also throw in that we haven't confirmed it yet."

"I know, but I don't feel like I could keep this from her."

"Linds, that's fine, but make sure that she's prepared in case you aren't pregnant."

"Ok, I will."

Their talk was cut short as the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house and Kayla yelling, "I'm home!"

Danny and Lindsay both walked out of the bathroom and Kayla's face contorted into a grimace, "What were you doing in there?"

"Crazy, wild sex." Danny answered with a smirk.

"Ewww…Daddy. That's icky."

"He's just teasing baby."

Kayla shook her head, her hair swishing around her face, "Daddy, that's not even funny."

Danny laughed, "I thought it was. How was your day sweetheart?"

"Oh my Gosh! Awesome! I got the best news, I can't wait to tell you!"

Lindsay grinned, "We have some news of our own as well, sweetie."

---

A/N – ok everyone I know that u have been waiting for soo long for this chapter to come but sadly I can not take the credit for this chapter…this chapter was written by iheartcsinewyork. I have been too busy to work on this with softball so she had agreed to work on this chapter for me…so everyone don't thank me for such a great chapter…thank iheartcsinewyork!!! Good work!!!


	16. Chapter 16

The Lab Family!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

"Okay, stop stalling. Tell me what the news is that you have for me." Kayla said.

"Well… I'm pregnant!" Lindsay said.

"You're what?" Kayla asked thinking she heard her parents wrong.

"That's right. Your mom's pregnant! You're gonna have a younger sibling! Isn't that exciting!?" Danny asked.

Kayla looked at both her parent's faces. Expecting her parents to be joking, after about 5 minutes of looking at both of them, they're facial expressions had not changed. Her mouth wide open, she dropped her bag on the floor in front of them and ran up the stairs to her room, to cry her eyes out.

She liked being the only child. Especially being the only girl in the family too. She got different treatment compared to the boys. But when she gets the younger brother or sister she won't get the attention or if it's a girl she won't feel as special as she is now. Being loved in different ways, she likes that.

---

"MJ, where are you?" Mac questioned when he got into the house that day.

"Yeah dad?" he said coming into the same room as his father.

"I need to talk to you about that girlfriend of yours." He said.

"What about Amy?" MJ asked. "I just walked her home an hour ago and just got off the phone talking to her a half hour ago."

"I don't know how to say this but, there was an accident."

"What do you mean there was an accident?" MJ asked in a shaky voice.

"She didn't make it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

---

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" MJ woke with a start. He soon realized his father still wasn't home and ran to his phone to call up Amy.

He quickly dialed the number.

"_Hello." Amy said._

"AMY?! OHMIGOD THANK GOD!" MJ said happily that nothing actually happened to his girlfriend.

"_MJ? What's wrong?" she asked._

"Nothing, I just had a dream that my dad came home and there was an accident and you didn't make it. I don't know why I would've dreamt that. But just please make sure when you go out you're EXTRA careful! Even when you're in your house. Don't fall, don't use a knife, don't light any candles, even the stove! I don't want you to get hurt."

"_Alright! I'll be careful. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. You will hear from me before you go to sleep tonight but right now I have my brother on the other line so I have to go. But I will call before I go to bed." Amy said. _

"Alright and thank you for being careful. I'll talk to you later baby. Bye." And then they both hung up.

_Thank God that was only a dream!_ MJ thought to himself as he settled back onto the couch.

---

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THAT! I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY UPDATED THAT MUCH BUT I'M DEALING 15 10 YEAR OLD GIRLS 5 DAYS A WEEK AND IT'S NOT SO GLAMORUS AS IT SOUNDS! THEY'RE SOO BRATY AND ANNOYING! SO IT KINDA DRAINS ME BUT THEN I HAVE SOFTBALL 3 TIMES A WEEK SO I NVR KNOW WHEN I GET TO UPDATE BC OF ME BEING TIERD. ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE! THNXS3


	17. Chapter 17

The Lab Family!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

Kayla's laying on her bed crying and listening to her iPod. Listening to the song that her father always sang to her at night when she was younger. Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. She loved the way her father's voice was nice and soothing and right now that was exactly what she needed to listen too. If she her parents had another baby girl she wouldn't be daddy's little girl anymore.

---

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

_---_

The tears were coming faster as the song went on. As it slowed down and started to fade towards the ending of the song she heard her bedroom door opening. It finally opened and she looked up to see her father come in. She turned her body towards the wall not wanting to listen to what her father has to say about her mother being pregnant.

"Kayla? Can you please just hear me out?" Danny said to her, sitting next to her on the bed rubbing her back.

"No." she said.

"You just did hear me, so obviously you can hear me." She didn't say anything after that.

"Well then, I guess you're just gonna have to listen. I think I know the reason that you're upset about your mother being pregnant. You think you wont get enough of attention because you think since you're gonna be 11 years old that you'll be able to do things on your own without our help and we won't pay as much attention to you like we would to the baby. But sweetie you'll always be our little girl. You'll always be daddy's little girl. Don't ever forget that, sweetie." He finished saying and as he was done saying his speech her whole body was facing towards him with tears streaming down her face. He put his hand to her face and started to clean her face of the tears.

"But how do you know that you're still gonna be thinking that in 9 months?" Kayla asked.

"Because I will always be here for you, not just for softball but to pick you up when you cry, hold you when you're sad, and be there for the happy times in your life. I will never forget you Kayla. I love you sweetie." He told her with tears coming down his face as well.

"I love you too Daddy!" she sat up and hugged her dad like no tomorrow.

The whole time Lindsay is in the doorway looking at her husband and daughter. When they first met she had no idea that in 10 years the playboy of the NYPD would be telling his eldest daughter all of the things that he'll do. Never did she think he would go from the partier to father and caring husband. No one thought he would end up like that. She can only imagine how it would be when it's her wedding day. Crying and not letting her go. That will be a shock to see the big and strong detective crying. Something people really rarely see.

"Mommy? You can get in on this hug too. It's just not for daddy." Kayla said. As Lindsay was in her day dream she hadn't realized that her husband and daughter pulled apart and realized that they were starring at her.

Lindsay went over to the bed and joined in on the hug. The hug of a family. A family of 4 now.


	18. Chapter 18

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!

Ok so this week my high school has midterm week and I won't be updating any of my stories. I know it doesn't give me an excuse for not updating before then but I just recently got a new Chemistry teacher and it's been hell with that class so I had to stay late after school to keep up and try to understand what's going on the class and I also just started physical therapy for me knee so I don't know how much I'm gonna be updating this next week but I will REALLY try to update some of my stories. As for the stories that I haven't updated in a _**REALLY**_ long time, I'm really sorry to the readers! Try not to hunt me down and hurt me for not updating but I really am gonna try to update them!

Please keep reading and reviewing them!

Thnxs so much!!!!

~DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim


	19. Chapter 19

The Lab Family!

By: DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim

---

a/n-ok so my midterms have been done for about 2 weeks or so but I still had to some more physical therapy then I had 2 get two MRI's and now I'm gonna have to get surgery soon (idk when but when I do get and out of school I'll try to update some more) anyway…I was informed that I wrote Don and Stella's son DJ as a Donald Flack Junior but I didn't realize that flack was already a junior so that will make his son Donald Flack the Third. I didn't realize that till a reviewer told me. THNXS FOR HEADSUP THERE bc like I told that reviewer I probably wouldn't realize it till I was finished with the story…okkk I think I said enough so onto the next chapter!!!

---

Kayla stops in the front of the school on that following Monday morning; she looks up at the school that she'll spend the next 3 years of her life (6th grade through 8th). She's just standing there; thinking about everything that has happened over this weekend. She stopped talking to James after everything that has happened with him and Ashley and started to confide in her three best friends and new close friend, Andrew DeRosa. She gets pulled down from her cloud by someone saying her name. She looks to her left and no one was there, she then turns to her right and still doesn't see anyone.

"KAYLA!" and she screams.

Andrew walks out from behind her and is laughing hysterically. "You must think that's very funny, don't you DeRosa?" Kayla said laughing too.

"If I didn't find it funny then why would I be laughing Messer?" he said right back to her.

"Was there any particular reason as to why you needed to scare me like that this early in the morning?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nope just wanted to see you smile again, and I knew just how to do it too." With that said he walked away and into the school leaving her blushing.

---

MJ and Amy were walking through the halls of the school walking towards their next class. They aren't speaking to each other, just being next to each other and holding each other's hands is just enough for them that they don't need words to describe how they feel for one another. They couldn't imagine how it would be without one another in the other's life. MJ would probably still be with Kelly because she would FORCE him to stay with her. He was happy that she was out of his life and that Amy was in it. It was the same with Amy. If she hadn't moved to New York, Robbie would probably make her stay with him because he was only popular because of who he was going out with. She made him who he was. After she left, her friend kept her informed on how Robbie's reputation was going downhill because they weren't together.

---

A/N- ok I know it's a short chapter and everything but I just don't know what else to write…junior yr isn't as easy as I thought it would be…anyways, if anyone has any idea's on what I should do please don't hesitate to PM me and with the idea…and ilovecsiny I can't thank you enough for helping me with everything that you've done to help me with this story. Thnxs! Plz review!!!


End file.
